Visit from the Future
by maxride08
Summary: A winged girl named Sam comes to the flock claiming that shes from the future. Fang knows shes keeping secrets from them. Her secrets are revealed, and the consequences force the flock to travel to the future themselves. What they learn changes everything
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"I'll take 1st watch," I told Max walking past of small fire and sitting down under a tree. She didn't respond. I didn't expect her to. She just nodded her head slightly and then lay down next to Angel. Max hadn't said more then a few words to me in the past week, ever since we left her Mom's house.

We haven't had anytime to talk and personally, I was glad of it. I was EXTREMELY happy to have the flock back together but things were just really weird between me and Max at the moment.

I sighed and leaned back against the tree. I did a 360 scan every few minutes and kept my eyes and ears of high alert.

Waiting…Waiting…

Nothing was going to happen, I was almost sure of it. Nothing had happened in the past week. But I knew it only a matter of time. Silently I stood up and crept over to my backpack and took out an apple to snack on. I bit into it and suddenly I heard some whimpers coming from…

"Max," I said quietly kneeling next to her and touching her arm lightly. "Max, wake up." She didn't. I gave up on trying to wake her and instead just shushed her gently until her whimpers died away and she was breathing steadily again. I sighed and went back to my post.

A few hours later, as I was checking my blog, I heard a twig snap. My head turned fast to the sound. There was nothing. Silence.

"No-Ari. No-All my fault-please-you can't die-you can't-Ari…" I heard Max mumbling in her sleep.

I turned my head away from the noise and locked my eyes on her. _Ari. _She was dreaming about _Ari_. I ignored her and went back to my blogging. It happened every other night or so. She just kept having nightmares about Ari's death. I knew it would pass in a minute or two. It always did.

A few minutes later I realized that this time it was different. Max was tossing and turning around now. Still mumbling. "Ari-no-you can't-stay with me- im so sorry –ari im so sorry-all my fault-ari-no-no-no." I watched her not sure if I should try to wake her again or just see if it would pass.

"ARI!!" Max jolted up screaming gasping for air and looking around franticly. She turned and her eyes locked on mine. Her eyes softened a little. She got up and started walking toward the woods. "I'll be back in a little while." She said not looking at me.

"Max-" I started but she wasn't listening. She spread her wings and jumped into the air. She hovered for a moment and then in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

­_Darn that super-speed._ I thought.

**REVIEW!! Hope you liked it!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	2. visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own…

**Disclaimer: I do not own…..cry cry sniff**

**MAX POV**

I jumped into the cool night air and immediately poured on the super speed. I just had to get out of there, just had to be on my own with my thoughts and try to figure out what was happening.

I'd had that dream again. I kept dreaming that I was seeing Ari die again right before my eyes. I know that he was evil for a while and tried to kill us countless times, but he was still my brother. Plus, we really got close back in Germany.

I sighed and continued to zoom around above the forest at hyper speed. I found a small cave in the side of a cliff and landed gently. I pulled at my hair in frustration and then settled for sitting on the edge of the cliff looking out the forest. I looked up and stared up at the stars and thought about the last week.

Things have been VERY weird between me and Fang. For the first few days, we were fine. Like our old selves again.

Then the dreams came.

I don't why he was so mad about them; at least I think that's the problem. I just couldn't figure him out and it was slowly driving me insane. It wasn't all my fault though! He was being so distant and silent… well, Fang is ALWAYS silent but he used to at least talk to me. He has hardly said 3 words to me in the past week. Maybe we were just becoming too different from each other.

With a groan I fell backwards and lay there staring up at the rocky sealing.

I really missed talking to him. Maybe he could help me figure out what to do next.

**Maximum**

GOD! Why can't he just leave me alone!

_Yes Jeb?_

**You need to be careful.**

_Ummm…Duh?_

**No Max. I mean with your flock. You're going to need them. You need to be ready.**

_Yeah…sure Jeb. Ill be careful. Just one last thing…_

**Yes Max?**

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_

He stayed silent.

I jumped of the cliff and continued to fly around. I loved flying. I just felt so free and safe.

Yeah right. Never would that happen. I touched down in the woods and started heading back towards the flock.

Then he was there.

A tall dark shadow. A man covered in black.

Not far behind me.

The breath caught in my throat and I stopped.

I was being followed. I knew it. I had seen the same man in town the day before and I was almost positive I'd seen him in Arizona before we left.

Everywhere we went this man in black just kept showing up. We had skedaddled out of there immediately but now he was back. I broke into a run. I burst into the clearing where the flock was still sleeping. Fang was still on watch and he looked up sharply as I came in.

"We need to leave." I said as I began throwing our stuff into our packs. "Put out the fire." He did as I said and I quickly woke up the rest of the flock.

"What's going on Max?" asked a half asleep Iggy.

"Were being followed. We have to go."

He nodded and went to wake up Gazzy and Nudge. A walked over and rubbed Angel's shoulder. She groaned tiredly and opened her 6 year old eyes. "Max?"

"Yeah baby. We've got to go. Someone's following us. We're getting out of here." I answered. She was still very tired. She trudged around helping out and a few minutes we were in the air flying away once again.

It was still very early. The sun was just starting to rise. I looked over at Angel. Her wings were beating halfheartedly. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Come here Angel." I said and she dropped into my arms. She was extremely light and I carried her easily. She was asleep within seconds.

We flew strait on until the sun had risen high. Gazzy had been singing about every song he knew and was REALLY annoying everyone including me. "GAZZY!! SHUT UP!" Yelled Iggy and Nudge in unison for about the 3rd time in the last 20 minutes.

Luckily he listened this time.

I looked over at Angel who had woken up a few hours ago. She had a strange look on her face. "Angel?" She didn't respond. "Angel?" I asked raising my voice slightly. Fang noticed the concern in my voice and flew over to her.

"Max, I don't think she can hear you..." He said in a strange voice.

I flew over too and gasped. Angel's eyes were closed and her brow was wrinkled like she was concentrating extremely hard on something. "ANGEL!" I yelled

FINALLY!

She flinched and gasped heavily for air. "Max. Something's coming. I can feel it."

"What do you mean Angel? What's coming?" I got my answer a second later. A little ways ahead of us and much higher up, something bright blue and huge was opening.

"It looks like a...vortex?" said Nudge dazed.

"I don't know what it is but it can't be goo-" Suddenly something or someone flew out of the center of the vortex thingy.

It was a girl. She looked only a bit older that Nudge and had long blackish brown hair falling about halfway between her shoulders and waist. And she had wings.

She started to fall.

"FANG!" I shouted at him and he immediately snapped his head around. He shot forward as the girl fell she slammed into him hard. The grabbed her but the force knocked the wind out of him. They both fell backward and he fought to keep in the air. He pulled up sharply and then flew back up to us.

"OMG! Fang are you Ok!! Who's that? Why does she have wings! OMG maybe she's like from the school like us! But what was that blue vortex thingy! Oh look she's waking up!"

Nudge of course.

But she was right. The girl began to stir and groaned as she opened her eyes. She screamed and fought to escape Fangs grasp.

She jumped out of his arms and screamed as she fell again. She opened her wings and fought to gain control. Struggling, she flew back up to us and stared at Fang. "WHAT are you doing here Ty!!"

"Ummmm...I'm Fang" Said Fang

"What...wait...FANG?" She exclaimed looked completely shocked and a little frightened. Fang nodded.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked

She gasped at my voice and wheeled around. "Wait...MO-MAX!"

"Momax?" Snorted Iggy

I groaned. "Yes I'm Max. And you are..."

"HOW OLD ARE YOU!!"

"Ummmm...14?"

I swear she just about fainted. "14!! What the HELL happened!"

"LANGUAGE!!"I shouted. She burst out laughing. "WHAT!"

"Nothing. It's just...your exactly the same in the future."

"Excuse me?" Asked Fang utterly confused.

"Oh, I mean...oh crap. I am SOOO dead when I get back!"

"Back where exactly..." I said.

"Oh...about 21 years into the future"

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	3. answers

Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE!! JP OWNS!! sadness**

**MAX POV**

Well of course, that was the LAST thing ANY of us expected.

"Um…." said Iggy

"Excuse me?" Said Gazzy

"WHAT that is SOOO cool! Right? Well… umm…" Nudge

Fang was silent as ever. As for me…

"You're joking right?"

We all looked at Angel who had said nothing. She was concentrating hard and I figured she was trying to read the girls mind. All of a sudden she gasped.

"What?!" we all asked at once

"she- she's- Max- she's- hhhppphhh" she stuttered and then the girl clasped a hand over Angels mouth. The two stared at each other and I figured they were talking in the girls head. Then Angel nodded and the girl looked relieved.

"OKAY then!" she said. "Now guys, this has been an awkward visit and best wishes to all er' ya!" She screwed up her eyes and her brow wrinkled. She was trying VERY hard to do…something. She closed her eyes and concentrated harder. We all just stared at her

Her eyes opened and she sighed relieved. Then she looked around again and groaned,

"Ummmm…what the heck are you trying to do?" I asked

She ignored me... "Does Fang have his power yet?" she asked

"What?" fang blinked.

"Oh…guess not. Never mind."

"What power? I get a power? When!" said fang suddenly excited.

"I don't know! I just know he does! Ok!"

Angel raised her hand and the girl rounded on her "No Angel. No telling!"

"Fine" she mumbled disappointed.

About 20 minutes later we were all sitting around a campfire and trying to get answers out the new girl.

"What's your name?"

"Are you really from the future?"

"How old are you?"

"What did you tell angel?"

And so on and so on

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

Silence.

"Ok. Ill ask the questions got it?" they all nodded, even the new girl. I got started. "Ok. Now what's your name?"

"Samantha…well I hate that name so Sam."

"What about Sammy?" asked Gazzy

"No. never call me that. never." she said a little darkly

"Why not?" asked Nudge.

She didn't answer but angel did for her. "Only one person is allowed to call her that and he left them and didn't come back." Sam looked away eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry." I said. She nodded and took a big breath of air. I continued with the questioning "age?"

"12."

"And you're really from the future?"

"ya. Only like 21 years though."

"Only?"

"Well, ya."

"How did you get here?"

"Well id didn't mean to. I was trying to go back a few weeks and I ended up here."

"Haven't you gone back in time before? Isn't that your power?" I asked

"Well…no. I can use the powers of people around me. That was my brother's power."

"Oooooooo, a brother? What else aren't you telling me?" said angel

"Angel. I told you. I CANT tell you!" said Sam

"ok ok." I stepped in "back to questions. So can you use our powers?"

"Let's see…." she concentrated for a second then…

She touched the back pack nearest her "this is Nudges backpack." nudge nodded "this power is SOOO evil Gazzy" she said in Gazzy's voice.

"COOL!" said gazzy

Then Sam and Angel looked at each other and burst out laughing

"What?" I asked. Angel pointed at…fang?

"Yes Fang, max IS married in the future. And so are you by the way." said Sam

We all laughed except for me and fang of course "ha ha very funny." I said "now, what about my power?"

"Oh ya!" she stood up and pointed at iggy. He looked a little nervous

"What are y- AHHH!" he said Sam had jerked her hand upward and Iggy flew into the air

"WHOA!" we all jumped to our feet and watched

"Get me down!" yelled Iggy

"ok." said Sam. she lowered Iggy gently to the ground

"I'm gonna-hmmppp" a hot dog flew from the plate by the fire and strait into his mouth

We all laughed. "How did you do that?" I asked

"Well…isn't that your power?"

"Ummm...no"

"Well…I know it is but maybe you just didn't get it till now. Here try this."

She came over and told me what to do. I pointed at total and he flew into the air and landed in angels lap "COOL!!" I exclaimed. I continued to try out my new power all night and we all sat laughing together till I made the kids go to bed. I decided to crash myself and save the rest of the questions till tomorrow…

Cause I sure did have a ton.

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	4. watch

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

I woke up at a light touch on my shoulder.

Fang had woken me up for watch. I sighed and got up to start my watch. I sat under a near by tree and looked over at my flock. They were all sound asleep except for me and Fang. He went to his backpack, grabbed a few cokes and came to sit by me. He handed me one of the cokes and I sipped it thankfully.

"So what do you think?" he asked

"Umm…it's delicious?"

"No max. I meant about the new girl" he said smirking

Whoops…"You mean Sam?" I asked and he nodded, "well, I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth and she sure can mimic our powers, but it's still all a little fishy. Ill asks her some more tomorrow."

He nodded. "Yeah. Ask some things to find out if she really is from the future or not. And about how she got her wings. God. I thought we were off the hook for a little while."

"I know." I was very surprised. We hadn't talked like this since before Germany. But I knew that the odds were this was a one time thing and he'd be back to basically ignoring me tomorrow.

I was completely correct.

**Sorry its Soooooo short**

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	5. tacos and truth

Disclaimer: is I claimed, then why would I even need one of these…

**Disclaimer: is I claimed, then why would I even need one of these…**

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, for the millionth time, I CANT TELL YOU!" Sam shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Why not? It's a simple question. How did you get your wings? You didn't get them from the school, or the institute, or any branch nor Itex, so, were you born with them?" I asked. We had been at this all morning. Trying to get her to tell us about the _oh so secretive future._

"Ooo Ooo Ooo! Pick me. PICK ME!" said Angel waving her hand in the air like she was I school.

"Ok Angel." I said hoping we would FINALLY get some answers

"Well, Sam has wings because, her-"

"ANGEL!" Sam cut her off

"Oh, come on Sam. It's no fun reading minds if you can't tell!" Angel said disappointed

"No, they can't know! It will mess up the future." she said

"Fine." she muttered

"Ok, because you obviously won't tell us, let's move on. WHO WANTS TACOS!" said Iggy

This was met with much excitement and cheers. I rolled me eyes and glanced over at Fang.

"Iggy, we don't have tacos though." said Gazzy coming back to reality.

"Well, how about we go get some!" said Nudge

So here we are, munching down at Taco Bell. I have to admit, even though I was still bursting with questions about Sam and the future she supposedly came from, I found myself having fun again.

Sam and Nudge had come back from the restroom with there minds set on playing truth or dare.

"Ok, Iggy, truth or dare?" said Nudge

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go up to that girl at the register and use that cheesy line 'tell me, was your dad a thief?' and she'll be like no and then you're like 'cause he stole the stars and put 'em in your eyes' thing" she said and we all laughed

"But nudge! That lady's like, 50!" He said but then sighed and walked over to the lady at the register.

"So…" said Gazzy when he came back.

"She gave me her number." he groaned

We all turned to look at the old lady and she winked at Iggy.

We all burst out laughing

"Ok, Max, truth or dare." said Iggy

"Ummm... Truth" I mean, how bad could it be?

"Hmmm…let's see." Iggy sat in thought for a few seconds. "Got it. If you could go back in time, and change one thing, what would it be?"

"Well," I stopped to think. I guess I would stop Ari from dieing. But then again, there were a lot of things I would change. I wouldn't have freaked out and ditched fang after he'd kissed me in the cave. That was a big one. But I didn't want to have to tell the flock that one. I settled for the third choice. "I guess I'd stop the flock from splitting up." I glanced at Fang. He wasn't looking at me.

"Ok, I guess that's fair. You turn Max." said Iggy

"I don't want to go. I give my turn to Angel."

"YAY! Fang, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Angel and Nudge exchanged glances.

"Angel, I don't think that's a good idea. Really." said Sam al of a sudden

"Oh come on, it will be fine!" said Nudge, "Go on Angel."

"Ok, Fang, I dare you to kiss Max."

"Angel, I really don-"

Fang stood up pushing back his chair. "This is a stupid game anyway." With that he walked out and started walking down the street.

"Angel, I told you. This isn't a good time for them right now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said.

She looked away. "I just know that you guys are in a rough spot right now."

"Well, how in the world do you know that?" I said.

"Well," she looked at Angel and Angel nodded.

"It's because, she's your daughter Max."

**Dun dun dun dun…**

**FINALLY!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	6. say what!

Disclaimer: I do not own tears tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own tears tears**

**Chapter 6**

**MAX POV**

"Um, excuse me?" I said because that was just impossible "What was that?"

"She's your daughter Max" Angel repeated

"No, that's just- that's not- but-are you serious?" I said, and Angel nodded "it makes sense but, that's just not possible!"

"Max, think about it, it has to be true. It explains everything." Said Gazzy

"Yeah. Even Mo-Max." said Nudge and Iggy snorted

"What?" I asked him

"You guys must be really stupid not to have realized that." He said

"But you didn't either!" I protested

"Well, yeah, but I'm blind! If she's Max's kid, she has to have some resembles right?" he said

I took a closer look at Sam who was avoiding my gaze. Iggy was right! She had my eyes and her shape was a lot like mine.

"Awww…Max, she's like a mini you!" said Nudge and Sam snorted

"What?" I asked her

"Well, let's just say, that I am not close to being a mini you. We have nothing in common." She said

"Are you sure about that?" asked Iggy "Your both stubborn, can fly, take control, there are a lot of similarities, and I can't even see you!"

"Yeah, and you two think a lot the same, and you do look a lot like her." Said angel

"I guess we are stubborn aren't we Mom?" said Sam smirking

"Wow, Mom. That sound weird" I said

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can call you Max if you an me to." She said

"No, Max sounds a little weird now too. Mom is fine. I think I could get used to that." I said and we both smiled at each other.

"You know what Mom? I'm glad I came back here. It's nice to see you like this again."

"Like what?" I asked

"Having fun. Smiling, laughing, and just talking. I missed that." Sam explained

"Why doesn't she do that in the future?" asked Gazzy

"Well, it's just, different." She said simply. "Things change. For the last few weeks before I left, you were a lot different and we didn't want to bother you."

"We?" I said. Did I have more kids she wasn't telling me about?

"Opps. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said thoughtfully

"Hang on. Let's head back to camp first ok?" said Iggy

"Alright, let's hit it." Said Sam and me at the same time.

We all burst out laughing

**REVIEW!!**

**New chapter will be out just as soon as I finish typing it**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	7. Photo Album

We walked together back to camp

We walked together back to camp. Nudge chattered on as usual about how amazing and "totally sweet" it was that I had a daughter and that she was here for the future! Iggy through in a question or two here and there, but once again Sam told us that she couldn't give any more away.

"But you said that you would tell us about the whole 'I'm from the future and Max is my mother' thing when we got back!" complained loudly and I felt like covering my ears.

"Well yeah, but were not back yet Nudge. Plus, I can't really tell you all that much with out screwing up the future. I mean my future life was pretty much screwed up already and there's no point in making it worse." Replied Sam.

I was considering asking her what she meant but I had basically kept my trap shut through out this interrogation and decided to ask her about it later when I had a chance to talk with Sam alone.

I mean for gods sake! I have a 12 year old DAUGHTER! Well I WILL have a 12 year old daughter. In about 21 years, except she's here right now. That is, unless I screw it up. Then I wouldn't have a daughter so then in 9 years I actually WONT have a daughter so then shell never come back here. So then will who I am in 21 years not exist? Then who will I be? Who will Sam be? Will she not be alive and just disappear? So then she will never come back in time…so then this will never happen….so what is happening right now…

Ok, am I the only one who's having like a MAJOR headache here! WOW. I hate time travel. Talk about CONFUSING!

I rubbed my temples with frustration as we walked into the clearing that was out camp site.

NO POV

Fang left the taco joint in a flurry. He couldn't believe what had just happened back there. Why couldn't they all just leave him freaking alone! He KNEW that things were superbly weird between him and Max at the moment and he did NOT need the others making the situation worse.

When he reached the campsite, he plopped down on the dirt covered ground, leaning against a large tree and put his head in his hands. He was just so frustrated!!

A few minutes later, something Fang saw out of the corner of his eye made him suddenly very curious.

It was the freaky future girls backpack. Determined to get some answers at last, Fang stood up and walked over to the pack, leaning down to examine it easier.

The initials S.V.R. were sewn in to the top of the pack just above the largest pocket. Fang started his search rummaging through the largest pockets first. Everything he found was completely normal:

.Clothes

.Toothbrush

.Hairbrush

.Deodorant

.Other female products

.A general amount of money

…

Fang moved on to the smaller pockets. He hurried now as he heard the unmistakable chattering of Nudge not far away. In the smallest pocket Fang pulled out 4 very interesting things…

A small photo album with the initials S.V.R.

An iPod (not so interesting)

A small bomb (Fang smiled at this)

A diamond ring??

Fang opened the photo album to the first page and his eyes went wide. The first photo was of a man dressed in a dark blue shirt and with shaggy black hair. He had his arm around the shoulders of a very pretty woman who had her head lying on his shoulder. She had long brown hair with very faint highlights. She had on a black cami with a white zip up. She was smiling and the man was looking down at her smiling as well.

Fang would have known the woman's smile anywhere and definitely knew that man.

The picture was of an older Max and Fang.

He heard the Flock just out of sight and turned the page just as they walked into the clearing. He almost fell backward from what he saw, but being Fang, he just let out a small gasp.

MAX POV

When we entered the clearing, I looked up abruptly from my previous state of staring at the ground, when I heard Sam yell out next to me.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Fang was kneeling down next to Sam's backpack and in his hands was an open photoalbum, Sam rushed forward and grabbed her backpack and then tried to grab the ablum as well but Fang yanked it away and stood up. She stood also to meet his gaze.

Fang turned the album so that Sam could see the picture. I couldn't tell what it was from where I was standing but Sam bit her lip and looked away quickly at the sight of it.

Fang's eyes met mine for less than a second before they turned back to meet Sam's.

"We need to talk."

**Dun Dun Dun Dun…**

**Lol**

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	8. picture perfect sort of

"We need to talk

"_We need to talk."_

We were sitting around the campfire waiting. I sat next to Sam who was clutching the photo album that she had recently gotten back from Fang. Fang was actually on the opposite side of the camp fire and was staring at Sam waiting for her to explain the picture.

I still hadn't told him about the whole "Sam is my daughter" thing. I knew that he would freak and odds are, he'd find out in a minute or two. "Sam." I said. "Go on."

"Well…" she started but Iggy interrupted

"Hold on. What was the picture anyway? You still haven't told us."

"Yeah, I'd like to see it too." I said. Fang had refused to tell us what it was and Sam held it to her like it was a life raft.

Sam sighed and opened the photo graph and pulled out the first 2 pictures. She put the second down in her lap and handed the first to me. I examined it and my eyes widened. I looked up at Fang but he was avoiding my gaze. This picture was of me and him! And that had to mean that in the future, we were friends again!

I passed it on to Angel and soon the rest of the flock had seen it.

"Ok…so what's the big deal?" asked Nudge

"Show them the other one." Said Fang flatly and Sam reluctantly handed it to me.

It was a picture of a large group of people. I recognized older versions of the flock immediately. It was amazing how much they had grown. There were also other people that I didn't recognize. There was a man that had his arm around Angel's shoulders and another slightly older man that held Nudge's hand. Gazzy and Iggy stood next to each other but each had a woman on there back for a piggy-back ride. The four of them were laughing. I noticed myself in the center of the group with my arm around Sam and my other arm around a younger boy. Next to me was a handsome man with blonde hair. He was smiling at me and had his hand behind my head giving me bunny ears. I could tell this was probably a birthday party. A teenage boy stood in the center of the group and I saw Fang standing next to him with his arm around his shoulders. I noticed another woman standing off to the side more looking at Fang and the boy and smiling. She was holding a cake. There were more kids scattered around the group.

I felt a lump in my throat as I passed the photo on. Nudge and Angel pointed out themselves and I heard Gazzy and Iggy laugh. I looked over at Sam who was avoiding our eyes.

"What is this?" Fang said after the photo had gone all the way around.

"A birthday party Fang. What else does it look like?" I said

"Well I know that but what I'm wondering is, why does she have this and why is she in it!" he said. Wow. Fang really didn't figure it out? I guess he wasn't as smart as I thought.

"Why do you think Fang? Hmmm. Lets think. There are all of us in this picture with other men or woman with each of us….maybe were _married_? Oh and what about those strange kids that look like us? What about that Fang? Well I have no idea! And about why Sam has it? Hmmm…maybe because she _is in it_. And maybe because she's my _daughter_? No. Of course not. How I in the _world_ could that be the case?" I said sarcastically. Fang glared at me and then turned and stalked off.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that." Whispered Sam next to me.

"No. Don't worry about it. So, now that we've seen it…any chance you want to tell us about it?" I said and Sam smiled

"Sure. What could it hurt?"

We spent the rest of the night examining the photo. At some point, Fang came back and watched and listened as well but he never said a word. Sam pointed out different people and told us who they were and who our kids were and then she pointed to the man next to me.

"That's…um that's Danny. He's...well hes my dad." Sam said and I stared at the man. He was very handsome and looked nice.

"Was he the one who left? Who used to call you Sammy?" asked Iggy and Sam nodded.

"What about Fang?" noted Angel. "You haven't said anything about him yet."

"Right." Said Sam and pointed to the boy in the middle. "Well this is Ty. It was his 15th birthday. He's Fangs son and then this is Amy." She said pointing to the woman who held the cake.

"Wow Fang. She's really cute! How'd you manage to get her to marry you?" said Iggy and the others laughed.

Later that night while I was on watch, I thought about the picture. For some reason, I had thought that maybe, Fang had been Sam's father, but according to Sam, this Danny guy was. Plus, Fang had Amy in the future and a son. Ty. I sighed and looked around the clearing at the others.

When I looked at Fangs still form my eyes met another pair. He was looking at me. He slowly sat up and then came to sit by me.

"So, a daughter."

"Yeah." I said. He nodded and we sat awkwardly in silence for a few moments.  
"Amy looks nice. And Ty is like a clone of you." I said and he nodded.

We stayed silent for what seemed like hours until finally, he spoke.

"Max, I- I'm sorry about Danny leaving."

"Thanks." I said.

"And Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you, even if it happens 21 years from now, that I'll be there for you. I promise. No matter what were going through right now, we'll figure it out and everything will be fine. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Fang." I was stunned. Did that really just happen? Did Fang really just apologize to me? We sat together for a while.

I decided to try out my new power. I focused hard and made the zipper if Iggy's backpack open. I concentrated harder and our last two cokes slowly flew in mid air toward me and Fang. I caught then and tried to open it with my mind as well. It snapped open and coke burst from the top all over me and Fang.

I gasped and held the coke as far away from me as possible. Fang snickered next to me and I grinned."Ha Ha. Very funny." I shoved his shoulder making his coke spill a bit two. But of course, the liquid landed on my shirt instead of him.

"Don't say a word." I said staring straight ahead just knowing that Fang was holding back a laugh.

"Max." he said

"Fang, I said don't-" I started

"Max." he said more urgently and I looked up.

On the other side of the camp site, standing just in front of the trees, was a tall man in a dark cloak. He was staring right at us. I couldn't make out his face from here. Fang stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up with him.

"What do you want!" shouted Fang at the man. He stood silently for a few seconds before turning and running back into the woods.

"Get the kids out of here Max. I'll meet you in the hawk cave by Lake Mead." said Fang before he took off after the man. He sprinted into the forest leaving me standing there.

I sighed and then quickly roused the others. We took off and headed in the direction of Lake Mead. We were only a few hours away and flew straight there despite Nudge insisting that we stop for food every 20 minutes. I planned on heading into town later to get food and supplies but decide that we better just get to Lake Mead as quick as we could.

When we landed, Sam was dragged out by Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy to fly with the hawks. Angel sat with me and smiled taking my hand. We sat together on the edge of the cliff and waited.

Sorry this chapter REALLY sucked. I don't know how long this fic is really going to be but I think I'm gonna speed up the plot a little. Sorry. And the whole picture thing didn't turn out how I wanted. I had to compromise because I didn't want to give everything away. What I had before was soooooo much better but gave away the whole rest of the plot. Ill try to update soon.

REVIEW!!

Maxride08

hannah


	9. Shopping

We waited for only a few hours before a dark shape flew toward us. Angel was out flying with the others and I was sitting on the ledge still. I was examining the pictures that Sam had showed us. I had attempted to take the whole photo album and look at more pictures but Sam had used Angel's mind reading and stopped me before I had even reached her back pack. Now she held the album with her at all times.

"Find him?" I asked Fang as he was lading in the cave.

"Nope. Nothing. I thought I had him cornered but then he just disappeared."

"Fang. What if this guy is dangerous? I mean, how does he keep finding us?"

"I have no idea. I think our best bet is just to keep an eye out and not stay in one place too long." He finished and I nodded agreeing.

The rest of the flock came in a minute later complaining that they were "extremely hungry and would eat Gazzy if we weren't afraid of the smell burning up our stomachs". I laughed.

"Okay guys. I'll head down to the town over there and pick up some food. Who's coming with me?" I declared and grabbed the Max card from my bag.

"I'll come Mom." Said Sam standing up. I smiled and Fang frowned.

"Me too." Said Fang walking over by me. I smiled again and Sam frowned.

_What the heck?_ I thought as we jumped into the air and headed toward the town.

**Wisdom comes to those who are patient Maximum.**

_I repeat…What the heck? Seriously Jeb. Cut the fortune cookie crap_ (A/N because this is after the 3rd book the Voice is still Jeb)

**Be patient Max. Things are not as they seem.**

_Ok. What ever. Do you have anything useful to tell me? Like about that weird guy following us?_

Jeb was silent.

_Of course not. Thanks a bunch Jeb. Not!_

"Mom? You ok?" said Sam waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. Jeb giving out useless advice." I said rubbing my temples.

Sam laughed. "Yeah. He does that a lot doesn't he? I mean even in the future he popes into your head every once in a while. And he talks to me too." I groaned loudly at the thought of Jeb being in my head even as a grown adult. "It's not all bad." Sam continued. "He still annoys you in the future but Skip loves him and me and-" she paused. "I mean I don't mind. He helps me out in school sometimes."

"You and who?" asked Fang a little threateningly and I looked toward Sam.

"No one. Just me and Skip."

"Who is Skip anyways?" I asked

"Whoops. Forget I ever mentioned him ok?" said Sam and I laughed

"Ok but I'll probably figure it out eventually."

I glanced over at Fang who looked like he was in deep thought. I really wanted to talk to him about this. I knew he must have a bunch of theories about Sam and the pictures, and the dark man and just everything else that was going on. But I knew that with everything that was going on between me and him, it was unlikely that I would hear any of those theories any time soon.

We landed behind a big Wal-Mart store and walked around to the front entrance. Fang headed to get some food while Sam and I walked toward the clothing section. The kids were in desperate need of new clothes. For Angel, we picked out two new shirts that were yellow and pink, a new pair of jeans, and a light purple sweatshirt. For Nudge, Sam picked out green shirt and pink shirt and then a pair of jeans and a sky blue sweatshirt. The boy's clothes were pretty basic. Just jeans, 2 shirts, and a sweatshirt. Fangs were of course, all black. I just got a black v-neck shirt, a red and a gray cami, a pair of super cute ripped jeans a pair of whit shorts, and a gray sweatshirt. Sam just got a new shirt because she had extra clothes with her. We also got new sneakers for everyone.

"Hey Max. How about we stay in a hotel tonight? There's a nice one across the street with a pool. The kids would love it." Said Fang as he walked over to us with a cart that had the food he had gotten. I set the clothes inside it.

"I don't know Fang. I really think we should stay out of sight until that weirdo stops following us." I said

"Come on Mom. Everyone would LOVE it. Plus, what's the use of new clothes if we still look like dirty old hobos?" added Sam and I couldn't help giving in.

"Fine. But were going to need bathing suits. Plus, we'll have to wait till later at night to go swimming so that no one sees our wings."

The swim suit buying took a lot longer then the clothes and food shopping. For Nudge I got her a light blue and pink tankini and a pink one piece for Angel. Fang got Gazzy green and white Hawaiian type swim trunks and the same ones in red and white for Iggy. Fangs were black with white Hawaiian flowery things and Sam picked out an orange tankini for herself.

"How about this for you Mom?" said Sam holding up a black bikini.

"Ummm…no." I said taking it and putting it back on the hanger.

"Oh come on Mom. Live a little! You have one just like it in the future." She said taking it off the rack again and setting it in the cart. I sighed and headed toward the register. We paid with the Max card and walked across the street to the hotel.

"Ummm…how many beds are there in each room?" I asked the woman at the check in counter.

"Well we only have 6 rooms left. There are two kind sized beds in each."

"Is there any chance you have any adjoining rooms?"

"Actually yes. We have 3 rooms that connect."

"We'll take them." I said and she handed me the keys. Sam, Fang and I headed upstairs and just shoved all the stuff in one room. Then we left to go collect the flock. Just as Fang had predicted, they were all ecstatic of the idea of staying at the hotel.

"I'll order Pizza!" said Iggy as we excited the elevator and headed toward out rooms.

"Ok guys but let's get settled in first. We got three adjoining rooms. I held out the keys and they were immediately snatched.

"Me and Nudge want to room with Sam!" exclaimed Angel as she grabbed a key from me and they ran off to the farthest room.

"Yeah. Me and Gaz call the one with the kitchen!" declared Iggy as he snatched the other key and they sprinted to the room closest to us.

"Of course." I muttered as me and Fang were left to get the last room. I opened the door and walked in.

"No way." Muttered Fang

"You have GOT to be kidding me." I said. "That lying cheating little b-" I started to say but Fang clasped his hand over my mouth. There was one bed in this room. ONE BED! Do you remember what that little scam artist said? Let's think back…

"There are TWO king sized beds in each room"

Yeah…. That children is what we call a LIE!

I groaned and dropped my stuff in the corner before muttering to Fang that I was going to take a shower and walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me.

I was thinking to myself while the steaming hot water poured over me, that I must be breaking the world record for longest, hottest shower ever taken in the history on mankind. I sighed in pleasure as the hot water washed the dirt from my bruised, tired body. I regretfully turned the water off after what seemed like hours and stepped out into the steamy bathroom.

As I was wrapping a soft towel around me, I heard a loud bang on the door.

"Max. The kids want to go down to the pool. Angel made the owner close the pool area for everyone else but us and there aren't any windows in it. So we should be fine." Said Fang's voice from the other side of the door.

"Ok. I'll be down in a little while." I replied and began brushing my sopping wet hair. I hear Fang leave a few minutes later. I walked out into the hotel room and changed into my new black bikini. I looked skeptically at myself in the large mirror.

Why oh WHY did I let Sam talk me into buying this? It was SOOOO not me. I mean a bikini? Maximum Ride in a bikini? Can you picture it? Yeah. Me neither.

I groaned and put on my new white shorts and left my top showing. I walked down to the pool slowly dreading letting the rest of the flock seeing me in this. I took a deep breath and opened the door that led to the pool.

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!! EMERGENCY!!**

**Sorry I had to end it there it was getting long lol. Not sure this chapter was so great. I'll update soon! But hey!!**

**I NEED MAJOR HELP!!**

**SHOULD I MOVE ALONG THE PLOT SO YOU FIND OUT WHO THE CREEPY STALKER GUY IS IN LIKE…THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO…OR SHOULD I WAIT A BIT AND DRAG IT ON….**

**I DON'T KNOW!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Thanks a BUNCH!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	10. no monkey skills

"Max is wearing a bikini

"Max is wearing a bikini!?" gasped Nudge

"Don't worry. You look awesome Max!" yelled Angel who was on Iggy's back in the pool.

Sam whistled making me blush harder and making everyone laugh harder as well. I sighed and took off my shorts before sitting on the edge of the pool letting my feet hang in the water.

"Oh come on Max!" coached Nudge "Were going to play chicken! And Marco Polo! And that game with shark! Ohohoh! And red rover and monkey in the middle too!" she went on until Gazzy yelled with frustration and dunked her head in the pool.

I laughed "We can't do ALL of that Nudge. But well play a few games. I'm just gonna get used to the water a little."

I watched as Iggy threw angel up in the air and Nudge and Gazzy had a splashing war. Then Iggy went over to stand by Fang who was watching from the far corner and they started talking about who knows what. I realized that Angel and Sam had disappeared and looked around frantically.

"Sam! Angel! Where'd you two go?" I shouted and I heard a voice in my mind…well 2…

**Hey Max!**

Don't worry mom were breathing underwater

**Yeah it's more fun now that Sam can do it too!**

_OK just don't stay down there too long ok? Where are you anyways?_

Were right below you mom.

Sure enough, I looked down and saw Sam and Angel sitting on the bottom of the pool. They waved and then swam off to the deep end. I sighed and stood up. I pushed my hair behind my ear and then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I stun around. Fang was standing behind me looking way too innocent.

"Don't you dare!" I said and he smiled before jumping at me and making the both of us fly into the pool. I broke the surface and took a gasp of air before whirling around wildly trying to find the traitor.

"Wow Max. You look wet. What happened?" asked a grinning Fang.

"UH!!" I exclaimed frustrated and lunged at him. We fought and the flock laughed.

"Max can we play a game now?" asked Nudge after Iggy had successfully pulled me away from attacking Fang.

"CHICKEN!!" shouted Gazzy and there were yays from the others

"Fine. Pick your teams guys. And make it fair!" I said

In the end, we had three teams. Me and Sam, Iggy and Gazzy, and Fang and Nudge. Because we had an odd amount of people, Angel volunteered to referee first and we switched off every.

Let me just say…playing chicken is NOT something I would include as one of my many skills. I only won 1 game! And that was only because I got frustrated and used my new power to knock out Fangs feet from under him which sent Fang and Gazzy sprawling into the water.

We played just about every game you can think of that is possible to play in the water. After a very violent splashing war between me, fang and Iggy, I glanced up at the clock and gasped in surprise.

"Guys! Out of the pool!" I shouted and they all stopped to look at me.

"Ahhhh come on Max! Just 10 more minutes? PLEEEEASE!" begged Gazzy but I shook my head and herded the flock upstairs.

Despite their denials, I knew that the younger kids were absolutely dead on their feet because Angel didn't even make it out of the elevator before she fell asleep in Fang's arms and Gazzy's head didn't even hit the pillow before he dozed off. Sam and Iggy went off to bed obediently waving goodnight.

Nudge on the other hand took a little more persuading.

"Seriously Max. If you want to be able to hang upside down like monkeys do, then you have to learn how to play chess! Don't ask me why but that's what you have to do." Nudge explained as I tried to push her out of my room.

"Nudge just go to bed ok? We can talk about this in the morning."

"Actually Max," she said turning around. I sighed and put my hands on my hips waiting. "I changed my mind. You don't really NEED to know how to hang upside down like a monkey. What you REALLY need is to learn how to SLEEP hanging upside down like a monkey. That would be so much better!"

"Let me guess. I need to learn how to play checkers now?" I said pushing her out the door and shutting it.

There were a few knocks on the door. I heard Fang snicker from the other side of the room. I sighed and opened the door. "No. Actually, you need to learn to play solitaire." Said a waiting Nudge.

"Goodnight Nudge!" I said starting to shut the door again.

"But-" she started but I closed the door in her face. I heard her muttering something like "never learn" and "no monkey skills".

I sighed in relief and turned around. "I swear, after I save the world and were safe and sound, that girl is going straight into counseling."

Fang laughed and continued to lay out a few blankets on the floor. He completed his makeshift bed with a pillow and then walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower start up.

I changed into a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a white tank and then laid down on the makeshift bed on the floor that Fang had set up. I closed my eyes waited for sleep to come.

I was woken from my sleep some time and opened my eyes to find myself not on the ground. "Sheesh Max. Lay off the fast food." Teased Fang.

"Please put me down." I said.

"Well you were sleeping on my bed." He said and then through my lightly onto the queen sized bed in the middle of our hotel room.

I sat up "You know you were supposed to sleep on the bed right?"

"Get over it Max. Goodnight." He said lying down on the floor.

"Men." I muttered as I got comfortable. I heard a light chuckle from the floor before sleep overtook me once more.

**Omg I am SOOOOOO sorry this is so late! I thought I'd have more time cause its summer but turns out that I don't. I'm sorry! I'll try hard to update again soon!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**


	11. not again!

SORRY

**SORRY!! Ive been at camp the last few weeks but am making up for it with this TOTALLY AWESOME CHAPTER!! Believe me…..youll LOVE IT! But hate me in the end…… lol**

**NO POV**

Fang stirred in the night. He opened his eyes reluctantly and lay still for a moment, watching the shadows on the wall, watching to see if anything stirred. Everything was still and silent so he sat up and looked around trying to find the source of whatever had woken him.

His eyes met the sleeping form on the bed and he sighed as he saw its occupant turn restlessly muttering in her sleep. "No-Are-come back-my fault-no-don't-please-don't die-so sorry Ari-"

Fang stood and lightly sat on the side of the king sized bed. "Max." he whispered as he shook her shoulder gently. She didn't wake. "Max!" he said louder. "Come on Max. It's just a dream! Wake up!" she continued to stir and he sighed.

He was really getting tired of all this. He knew it must be horrible for Max to have lost her brother and all, but he just figured that after a few days it would stop.

Fang heard a light tap on the door. Who in the skies could that be? **(A/N HEHE!!) **"Fang? It's Sam. Can I come in?" said a voice from the other side of the door.

Fang stood silently and went to let her in. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"I heard her. I'm a light sleeper. Plus, I'm used to waking up when she starts that. It's the same in the future."

"You mean 21 years from now she still has nightmares about Ari?" Asked Fang in dismay. He didn't want it to last that long. Didn't know if he could take it.

Sam shook her head. "No. Those dreams will stop in a week or two." Fang breathed a sigh of relief. "The nightmares started back up again after _he_ left."

"That makes sense I guess. She used to have them after Jeb left. But they didn't last that long." It made sense yeah, but Fang knew that she had never had nightmares like that when Fang had left with Iggy and Gazzy and that hurt him more that he would ever admit. "So, what are you in here for then?"

Sam walked over and sat next to Max on the bed. Max's back was to her. Sam placed her hand on Max's back and began to massage the place in between her wings. She drew light circles, and rubbed back and forth as well as up and down. Slowly but surely, Max's muttering died down until she lay silent once more with a few mutters of "no" and "Ari" here and there.

"How-" started Fang as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"In the future, we all help out. Nudge works on her computer most of the time so she stays over the most. Then Iggy comes every once in a while too and brings Maggie. We all help out. You were actually the one who taught me this. It was a few years before _he_ left. It was once when-" she hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Well, it was when one of us ran away. Mom was really upset and you taught me how to calm her down. It really worked."

Fang nodded and for a while they just sat in the darkness, neither of them saying a word. Eventually Sam took a deep breath and spoke so low Fang could barely hear her. "You don't trust me. Do you?"

It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement. "No. I don't."

Sam nodded. "I didn't think so." A short while later, Sam got up and walked back to her room. Fang pushed the hair out of Max's face gently before walking around the bed and laying back down on his pile of blankets on the floor, waiting for sleep to overtake him once more.

FUTUREROCKS MAXRIDE08FUTUREROCKSMAXRIDE08FUTUREROCKS FUTUREROCKS MAXRIDE08FUTUREROCKSMAXRIDE08FUTUREROCKS

**MAX POV**

A high pitched sound made my dream shatter and I woke in a panic. In my shock, I turned over sharply and found myself falling of the bed and landing on something…or someone?

"WOAH!" shouted Fang as he bolted upright. Or tried at least. His head collided with mine. "Ouch!" we shouted at the same time and then both groaned holding the spot where our heads smacked together.

"Talk about a wake up call." I muttered and he nodded snickering.

Fang stood up and help out his hand which I accepted. He pulled me up and we stood there looking around, trying to figure out what had happened.

"What do you think-" I started to ask, but then my question was answered. A high pitched scream echoed around us.

"ANGEL!" we shouted in alarm at the same time before bounding out the door and down the hall. Iggy and Gazzy met us on the way. I pounded on the door but it wouldn't open.

"Look out." Said Fang and I stepped aside quickly. A second after I moved, Fang kicked down the door. I ran in with Fang hot on my heels.

I looked around frantically and caught a glimpse of a man in a dark cloak right before he dived out the window. Fang and I ran to the window but he was no where to be seen. "Who the hell _is_ this guy?" Fang said under his breath and I shook my head in wonder.

"Angel." I said remembering and turned back to face the room's occupants. Iggy had gone over to comfort a shocked looking Nudge and Gazzy was standing in the doorway looking like a deer caught in headlights. I rushed over and gathered Angel in my arms. Gazzy walked over to us and sat on my other side. I put an arm around him. Sam was on the bed across from us and she was just breathing hard and looking scared.

"What happened!" said Iggy and Angel told us weakly.

"I-I woke up and looked over. N-Nudge was still sleeping and I saw that- that _man_ standing over Sam. I screamed and he looked over at me and started walking toward me. So I screamed again and then Fang broke down the door and he ran." I hugged her closer.

"Did you get any thoughts from him?" asked Fang sitting on the edge of the bed and Angel shook her head. He had his mind blocked. I couldn't get in." I nodded to Fang and got up. Fang sat down in my place and pulled Angel into his lap. She curled up and cried into his shoulder.

I went over to Sam and sat next to her. "You ok?" I asked and she nodded. I could tell she was freaked. I mean, why wouldn't she be? I put a comforting arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Then I addressed the flock. "I know we said we were gonna stay here for a little while but we really need to get moving guys. I don't know how that guy is tracking us but we need to try to get as far away as possible.

I saw the other nod. I gave Sam a reassuring squeeze and then we all started packing up. 15 minutes later, we soared out the window and were on the run. AGAIN!

FUTUREROCKS MAXRIDE08FUTUREROCKSMAXRIDE08FUTUREROCKS FUTUREROCKS MAXRIDE08FUTUREROCKSMAXRIDE08FUTUREROCKS

A few hours later, as we were flying low over a large forest, something up above caught my eye.

"Uh, Fang? Sam?" I shouted over the wind and stopped so I was hovering in mid air. The others caught up with me.

"Max. What-" started Fang. He followed the gaze of my wide eyes and he groaned. "Not again!"

"No way!" shouted Nudge and Gazzy gasped

"What! What's happening?" I heard from Iggy

"Things are about to get interesting!" squealed Angel excitedly and I looked over at her confused. She was smiling and almost bouncing up and down in mid air. (Oh believe me. It's possible)

"No!! No No NO!!" shouted Sam before speeding down to earth at hyper speed.

"Sam!" I shouted and followed her with the others close behind.

"This cant be happening. This can NOT be happening!" Sam was muttering on the ground as we all landed.

I stared up at the vortex that was opening above us. And as I watched, something, or someone shot out (a lot more gracefully then Sam did I might add) They looked around for a second before spotting us and then flew slowly down toward us.

Yeah you heard me. FLEW! As in WINGS! With a soft thump a boy with dark eyes and even darker hair landed not 10 yards away from us. And as he walked toward us, he pulled in his midnight black wings.

"Sam," he said, "You're in a LOT of trouble when you get home."

We all gasped. "Fang?"

**MUAHAHAHAHA!! I am EVIL!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! locks doors waiting for angry mob lol PLEASE review!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	12. secrets revealed

"Sam," he said, "You're in a LOT of trouble when you get home

"Sam," he said, "You're in a LOT of trouble when you get home

"_Sam," he said, "You're in a LOT of trouble when you get home."_

_We all gasped. "Fang?"_

I stared at him in shock. This guy looked like Fangs clone! Except for he looked a little bit older and his hair was just a bit lighter.

I looked at the flock first to see there reactions. Nudge's mouth was hanging open and for once in her life she seemed at a loss for words. Iggy was looking angry and annoyed. "PLEASE can someone tell me what's going on!" he said and Nudge sighed coming out of her trance and explained to Iggy quietly.

Fang was the same as ever but I could tell he was freaking out. I mean seriously…..this guy was like….him! As for Angel and Gazzy, Gazzy had a look on his face like "WOAH! WHAT THE HECK!" and Angel was still smiling excitedly.

I looked to my left to ask Sam what the hell was going on here and saw she wasn't there.

"Sam," said the Fang look alike "Give it up already." I heard a groan and then Sam appeared beside me once more.

"What the heck is going on here?" I shouted. "And where did you go?" I added looking at Sam in cofusion. This was ridiculous and I wanted some answers NOW!

"I was using his other power. Besides time travel." She said and we all looked at the fang like guy.

"And who's he exactly?" asked Gazzy.

"Well duh! He's FANG!" said Nudge in a very matter of fact way…except for the fact that "Fang" and Sam both burst out laughing.

The new Fang like guy recovered first. "Sorry to disappoint, but no. I'm not Fang. I can't tell you who I am. I'm just here to get Sam and then well be on our way." He grabbed Sam's arm and another time portal thingy appeared about 10 yards away from us.

"Um they kinda already know who you are…" Said Sam yanking her arm out of his grasp. "And I'm not going home." she folded her arms over her chest and stood stubbornly by me. Yep. She's definitely my daughter.

I looked over at the new future guy again and gasped as I realized who he was. "Your Ty aren't you?" he looked at me horror stuck and then rounded angrily on Sam.

"What have you done! You KNOW you're not supposed to give things about the future! Hell, you're not even supposed to be here! What the heck are you even doing here?" Sam looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry but even if you are Fang's son, you need to back off! Anyway, why are _you_ here?" I spat at him.

Ty just stared at me. "Fang's son…" he whispered and then grabbed Sam and pulled her away from us.

I turned back to the flock and sighed.

"I officially hate time travel." Muttered Iggy and Nudge nodded in agreement.

"Guys!" said Gazzy urgently. "Shut up and listen!" And sure enough, I could just barely hear Sam and Ty.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Of course not! I'm not that big an idiot!"

"What do they know then?"

"Just that I'm Max's daughter and that my father leaves. And they know that you Fangs son. So not too much. At least not enough to screw up anything that bad."

"Ok. So you haven't caused as much damage as I thought….but seriously Sam! She's been going crazy! You have no idea how bad it's been lately."

"How'd you find me?"

"Maggie."

"Ahhhh. Of course."

"Speaking of which… I'll be back in a few."

I looked around and saw Ty open up another portal and walk through it. He disappeared with a small POP! Sam walked back over to us and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So…care to explain?" Fang said a little threateningly.

"Well…" started Sam but just then a portal opened again and this time 4 people walked out. Ty, a younger boy, and 2 girls that looked about Sam's age. Sam gasped. "Maggie! April!"

They two girls shrieked and rushed toward Sam. They hugged and when they broke apart I got a good look at the two of them.

One of the girls had long blond hair that was pulled up into a messy bun and had deep blue eyes. She was dressed pretty casual in a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

The taller of the two had shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair and had stunning green eyes. She wore a green cami with a white hoodie and had ripped up skinny jeans. And the thing that really blew me away? She looked exactly like Iggy.

After this little hug fest Sam looked up and smiled. "Hey there Skip." She said addressing the little boy who looked about 5 or 6 years old. He smiled and ran into her waiting arms. She picked him up and ruffled his hair. He laughed.

Sam turned back to me and the flock. "Well, I guess I've got some explaining to do?" We all nodded and Iggy said "Ya think?"

"Well, first of all, this is Skipeo! Well, we call him Skip. And Skipeo here is my little brother." My mouth dropped open. Another kid? I had 2 kids now! Ok MASSIVE brain overload! "Yeah…" said Sam reading my expression. She set Skipeo down and brought forward the taller girl. "This is Maggie! She's the one who found me. She has the power of thinking about someone and then being able to know where they are! And as you've probably figured out, she is Iggy's daughter. And also my best friend."

Maggie smiled and waved at Iggy "Hey Dad!" Iggy was at a loss for words but managed a strangled "Hi" and a slight wave like gesture.

"Ah hem!" coughed the other girl and Sam laughed rolling her eyes and motioning toward her.

"And of course, this is April. She's completely human but knows about us and everything. Long story. Don't ask. And of course you know Ty. He's my-" She glanced over at Ty who gave her a warning look. "He's Fangs son as you know. He can travel back in time and become invisible. Both powers which he inherited from Fang."

I nodded and tried to act calm. While on the inside, I felt as though I was going to explode! This was too much. WAY too much. I knew the flock was feeling the same thing considering they were completely silent. Well, besides Angel who was smiling and almost jumping up and down in excitement.

And as shocking as this whole thing was…it was just about to get even more mind blowing.

"So…..you guys are the flock right? But like younger?" said the April girl and I raised my eyebrows at Sam who laughed.

"Yeah, April's not the smartest girl, but she's basically family. What you gonna do?" she whispered so only the flock could hear and I smiled hearing Nudge and Gazzy snickering behind me.

"Yeah April. This is them!" Sam told April. "This is Max," she pointed to me, "Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang."

"Wait a second." Said April "That is seriously Angel?" Sam nodded. "Oh My god! She looks so small! Wow!"

"Yeah I know. They all look so different." Said Maggie "Not so much Max though and I would know Dad anywhere. But Fang? Wow he looks exactly like Ty!"

"Wait…that's FANG?" said April looking harder at Fang and he nodded like "duh"

"Yeah." Said Sam and I at the same time. We grinned at each other and I thought I saw Ty smile….hmmmm wonder what that's about…

"Like Fang Fang? As in FUTURE Fang?" asked April again

"Yes April. Fang." Maggie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Fang as in your d-"

"APRIL!!" shouted Sam just as Maggie jumped on April tackling her to the ground.

I stared at them not knowing what to think, what to say. Was she about to say "dad"? I stared at Ty she had a look of anger and disbelief on his face. He was glaring at April.

"I'm sorry!" I heard April whisper but she obviously didn't realize that we avian Americans had AMAZING HEARING! "I thought that they knew Fang was your-"

Before she could even finish the sentence, Ty leaped forward throwing out his hand and waving it toward April. So fast I could barely see it, a sock from inside Gazzy's backpack flew out and straight into April's open mouth leaving the rest of her sentence silenced.

But that was all the confirmation I needed. "Oh-" It was all I could manage before the floor gave way beneath me and I found myself falling as the world went black.

**HA! Those of you who still had a theory that Fang was Sam's father…..I'm happy to say that YOU WERE RIGHT! Lol and for those of you who used to watch Charmed (the TV show) I got my inspiration for this from one of the last episodes where future Chris accidentally spills that Coop is Phoebe's future husband. Lol**

**I'm working on the next chapter right now! Which I am sorry to say….will be really short and have a HUGE cliffy at the end….MUAHHAHAHAHA…..**

**But then ill be working on the NEXT chapter….so you won't have to wait to long…**

**lol**


	13. shadows into light

After this very revealing display, Fang felt lightheaded and his heart felt like it skipped a few million beats. He knew that his usual blank expression was gone now and replaced by a look of complete shock and perhaps a bit of relief.

"Oh-" he heard Max gasp lightly and saw her eyes flutter before she collapsed. He rushed forward automatically and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Now look what you did!" shouted Ty in the distance

"ME?! You're the one who HAD to use that stupid power!" Sam retaliated

"YOU KILLED MOMMY!!" shouted Skipeo and he rushed over to where I had lowered Max to the ground, still holding onto her.

Fang ignored them for the moment. No time to break up his squabbling kids. He only had eyes for Max.

"Wha-" muttered Max. She was coming around.

"Max? Are you ok?" asked Nudge who was gathered around us along with the rest of the flock.

Max looked around confused and then seemed to remember what had just happened. Her deep eyes met mine and she stared at me in horror. I stared right back.

Then Ty and Sam came over and she tore her gaze from mine.

"Sorry about that." Said Ty grabbing Max's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"But- you- my-Sam-" Max stuttered pointing at him and then Sam and finally at me. Then she groaned. "God this day needs to end." She muttered.

Sam laughed and I heard Maggie and April chatting a little ways away. It sounded like April was apologizing over and over and over. "You really weren't supposed to find out. I'm sorry." She said and gave Max a big hug which she returned weakly.

There was silence for a few moments before the flock couldn't contain themselves any longer.

"I KNEW IT! I was SOOOOOOOO right!" shouted Iggy clapping Fang hard on the back.

"WOAH! I mean MAX and FANG! MARRIED!" shouted Gazzy. Angel squealed bouncing up and down smiling like a maniac.

"Oh.My.God!" exclaimed Nudge. "You and Fang? That is adorable! Then you two are going to get MARRIED and have THREE KIDS and that means Ty is your kid! And so is Skipeo and Sam! And then that means that that Danny guy really isn't your husband and that FANG is the one who used to call Sam Sammy, which ALSO means that he was the one who-" she couldn't go on. Nudge trailed off staring at Fang.

"Which means that Fang was the one who leaves," Max whispered looking at the ground.

Fang looked around frantically looking for some sign that she was wrong. Sam had tears in her eyes and was looking anywhere but at Fang. Ty was looking at the ground as well and Maggie and April were avoiding there gaze as well. But when Fang's eyes met Skipeo's, he saw the only confirmation he needed in those little boys eyes.

But tit couldn't be true! He would never leave Max again! He had made a promise! But if he really was Sam's dad that had to mean that he broke that promise…that he left.

The silence was broken by a gasp from Angel and a small whimper from Skipeo. "Ty?" whispered Skipeo, tugging urgently on the the leg of Ty's jeans.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Sam rushing over and kneeling down in front of her little brother.

"He's here." He whispered looking over Sam's shoulder.

All at once, we all turned to look in the direction of Skipeo's gaze. And as we watched, out the darkness, walked a tall man dressed in a dark black cloak. His hood covered his face and slowly, he reached up and pushed it off. Then, as we watched, he stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the sunlight, revealing his face.

**DUNDUNDUN!! Im guessing a lot of you already know who he is…..or do now…..lol. well you will have to wait and see if your right!! Ill update soon! I just have to clean my room…..which looks like a bomb exploded……whoops. IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR! IT WAS….UMMM…..IT WAS IGGY! Lol**

**Well I'll update soon!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	14. changes

I stared waiting

**Max POV**

I stared waiting. I was finally going to find out who that creep was why he kept following us around. And when I finally got a hold of him, I was going to make him pay for every inkling of fear that he caused Angel and the rest of my flock.

Now what I didn't expect is for the creep to walk out of the woods and for me to lets say…recognize him?! Because as different as he looked, taller, more tame hair, cleaner clothes, a stronger build, I would recognize those midnight eyes anywhere.

It was Fang from 21 years in the future.

"Fang," breathed Nudge, "That's you."

"Holy hawk feathers," Gasped Iggy, "Fang, you have a beard!" I almost laughed. But really, Fang didn't have a gross, unfashionable beard. It just looked like he hadn't had the chance to shave in a few days…and it actually looked kind of good…

"I told you!" Angel whispered to Gazzy who was nodding like an idiot.

I just stared as future Fang walked toward us. Then, the spell was broken.

"What do you want?" shouted Ty. I looked over at him and he had a look of pure hatred on his face. But I could also see a small trace of sadness hidden in his eyes.

"I just want to talk Ty." he replied holding his hands up in surrender. Then, his eyes lay on Sam. "Sammy." He called softy to her and I saw the tears spill over in her eyes.

Ty roared. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT YOU BASTARD!!" he bounded forward and punched his own father right in jaw. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands as I saw future Fangs head swirl to the side.

"I guess I deserved that." He said rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah. You did." Said Ty still glaring at him. Then he turned his back on his father and walked back to us. He stood right behind me and I heard him whisper to Fang, "Sorry 'bout that. But you did deserve it."

Fang chuckled. "Don't worry 'bout it. I know I did." He lowered his voice and I just barely caught his last words. "And believe me; I'm not proud of it."

I felt a tugging on my leg and looked down. Skipeo was holding onto my leg staring at the father who had left him. And as I looked at future Fang who was looking directly at Skipeo, I saw a look of sorrow on his face. It was a look I recognized, having once seen Fang give that look to Angel and I knew exactly what it meant.

I bent down slowly and said to Skipeo "Its ok you know. You can go to him if you want." He raised his head to look at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and Skipeo turned his gaze to his Father. Then he sprinted toward him at full speed.

"Skipeo!" shouted Ty. But the small boy kept running and leaped into future Fangs waiting arms. He hung onto him for dear life. Ty turned to me. "What did you do that for?"

"It's his dad Ty! Give him a break!"

"Give him a break? He left! He left us and left you miserable and you expect me to give him a break?"

"Ty, don't talk to her like that." My head whipped around and stared at Fang.

"Just- just don't ok? Let me handle this. I don't need you to come to my rescue ok? Just stop." I said and even though I instantly regretted it, I didn't care. There was way to much going on here at the moment and I needed to get a handle on all of it on my own. Fang stared at me for a moment before turning and walking away.

"You have no idea how much he's going to hurt you Mom," said Ty quietly before walking away as well.

"I-I'll go start dinner," volunteered Iggy and Nudge went to help.

"We'll get fire wood!" Gazzy called after them and he and Angel went off as well.

Future Fang walked toward me and Sam. As he walked he set down Skipeo who ran off after Ty.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I mean, what was I supposed to say? I find out my best friend is my husband and that we have 3 kids but that then he leaves and then future him comes back and what? So "hey" was a pretty good reaction considering the present situation.

He looked at Sam who was looking anywhere but him, tears still in her eyes. "Sam, do you think I could talk to Max alone?" she nodded and walked toward the campfire and sat next to Maggie who put a comforting arm around her.

I watched her go, trying to prolong the inevitable truth in front of me. This was _Fang_! This was my best friend and now I couldn't even look at him. For some reason, I just knew that if I really looked at him, and talked to him like he wanted me to, I wouldn't be able to handle this anymore and I would breakdown.

I bet your thinking "WTH! This isn't Max! Max would turn around and kick his sorry little behind!" Well believe me, I AM pissed off beyond belief…but somehow….I don't think that this Fang is the one I'm mad at.

"Max? I know your probably confused and pissed off right now, but I need you to walk with me." He motioned his head toward the woods behind us and without saying a word I followed him.

After a few minutes of silence and we were deep in the woods, I couldn't help but want to know. "So, can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Why are you here? Why now? And, why did you leave? How could you leave like that? I mean really, you come here and are all sad that your kids hate your guts but in the future, you leave them. What the heck is all that about?!"

He chuckled halfheartedly. "That's more then one question Max." I didn't laugh. I wanted answers and I was going to get them so help me…

"Just tell me." I said a little reproachfully.

Future Fang sighed and looked down at his shoes briefly before turning his head to look at me while we kept walking. "I know I shouldn't have left. It wasn't right for me to do that to you again. And truthfully…I don't know why I did. I just-I just needed to get away."

He tore his gaze from mine and without really wanting to know the answer, I asked, "What happened?"

"We had a fight. That's it. A stupid little fight just like all the other millions of stupid fights we have. But for some reason, I just didn't think we would get over this one without some help. So-"

"So you came back here to where it all started."

"Yeah. I wasn't planning on staying long, but then Sam came. And that changed everything. I needed to make sure that things didn't change. But I messed up." He stopped walking and turned so he was facing me. "Things have changed Max. Sam coming here, you finding out that you and Fang are together in the future, and that Sam is your kid, it changed things."

"What kind of things?" I asked slowly.

Future Fang sent me look filled with regret. And I knew that somehow, the future in those photo's that Sam had, that happy ending, and even the despair of Fang leaving me and our kids, would never happen. Because there would be no kids to leave.

"Everything Max. Everything has changed."

**Ok well here it is! I am SOOOOOOOOOO beyond sorry that you had to wait this long. This was my first actually long writers block and I just didn't know what to do! I am SOOOOOO sorry! I mean, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I just didn't know how to make it happen! But then this morning I just sat down and WHAM! Lol so I hope you like it…..kinda a cliffe….but your used to that by now! Lol**

**REVIEW! (even though you hate me)**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	15. departure

"Everything Max

"_Everything Max. Everything has changed."_

**MAX POV**

Late that night after everyone else had fallen asleep, I tip toed across the clearing and started to gather my things into my pack. I had to fix this.

We had stayed up late last night talking to the older version of Fang. He didn't want to worry the younger kids so he didn't give away much information. All he told them was a brief description of the way his, present Fang's and Ty's time travel power worked and explained the effects that time travel could have. Later, once me and Iggy had gotten the kids to bed, he stayed up with the two of us and Ty and Fang to explain more thoroughly.

I guess that we had really screwed up things and I knew that it was my responsibility to fix it. I had to save them. I didn't know how, but I knew I had to.

I looked around at my family. Angel and Gazzy were curled up back to back by the fire with Total lying alongside them. I smiled as I saw him kicking and scratching at the imaginary villains in his dream. Iggy was sprawled out by Maggie and April and Nudge slept silently not far away. I let my eyes linger on the three that I was risking everything to save. Sam had her arm curled around Skipeo whose hand was wrapped around Ty's. Just watching them sent a pang through me and reminded me once again of why I was doing this.

I heard a whoosh of wind above me and caught a glimpse of future Fang soaring through the skies as he kept watch. He wouldn't notice my leaving until it was too late.

My eyes searched the clearing for the younger version but were left searching as he was no where to be seen. The hair on the back of my neck prickled.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I whirled around and once I had recovered from my almost heart attack I said "Where do you think? Just go back to bed." Fang (present Fang) jumped down from where he was hiding, almost invisible in the tree branches, and I saw that on his shoulder was a pack identical to my own.

"Can't Max. And if you're going where I think you are, you know that there is no way your leaving me here. Besides, you kinda need me."

"And why would that be exactly? Last time I checked I didn't need your help with anything."

"Come on Max. How is it exactly that you plan on getting 21 years in the future? I don't see a time machine anywhere. How 'bout you?"

I sighed. Ok. Ill admit that my plan did have a few flaws…but one thing I was sure of is that with even with Fang, I still would need that time machine. I didn't know what Fang was talking about. I mean, he doesn't even have his power to time travel yet! Right?

"Fang, you can't even time travel yet. How do you expect to get us to the future?" he smirked.

"Well Max. I might not yet, but I know a certain son of mine who does. And I'm pretty sure he won't object to taking me to the future to save his own but."

I stared at Fang disbelieving. "Um, maybe you haven't been paying attention, but he happens to by my son two." I saw Fang flinch slightly. "And why would he take you exactly? Considering your going to be ditching him in the near future." I thought for a brief moment that I saw pain cross Fang's face but it disappeared before I could be sure.

"That's not going to happen Max. And-" He was cut off.

"Can you two _please _stop fighting over who gets to use me as a personal time machine? I can make my own decisions you know."

Me and Fang both whirled around to stare at Ty. I guess neither of us noticed him waking up. "So," I started, "you willing to help me?"

Ty looked from me to Fang before seeming to make a decision and come stand by me. "What ever you say Mommy dearest. Even if you are technically younger then me." He put his hand over my head to show off his height over me. I laughed lightly.

"No. There is no way your doing this Max... I'm going and you're staying here." He walked toward us but Ty put his hand against Fang's chest to stop him from coming any closer.

"Relax. Well be fine. We don't need help from you. Rethink thinks while were gone. Might help you realize why you end up being such trash." Ty and I walked to the edge of the clearing. "Hold on tight." He said taking my hand. I grasped his hand tight and as I watched, a large blue vortex opened in front of us. Ty squeezed my hand reassuringly and taking a deep breath, we walked straight into it. Future, here we come.

**FANG POV**

I watched them silently walk into the time vortex and swore under my breath. That should be me going to save everyone. I mean, since it is sorta my fault that things got messed up. If future me hadn't left, Sam would have never come back here and things would be back to normal. I sighed. I HAD to find a way to get to the future.

And just then…an answer showed up. "Come on! We can still catch the vortex."

I whirled around. "Sam? What are you talking about? The vortex is gone already."

She nodded and threw a backpack at me before putting on her own. "Yeah but I think I can still trace it. They just left right?" I nodded my head. "Then there is still a trace of it and since future you is up there, I can channel his power and get the vortex to re-open."

"Then what are you waiting for! Do it!"

Sam closed her eyes, concentrating hard. She gasped lightly and the blue vortex began opening slowly before my eyes.

Sam opened her eyes and nodded. "Let's go." She rushed forward and grabbed my hand. And together, we disappeared into the swirl of blue…….

I felt strange. Like I was floating in Jell-o. I opened my eyes slowly and saw blue all around me. There were ribbons of silver and white swirling around me and Sam. I turned to look at her. She didn't look worried, so I guess this is what time travel is supposed to be like.

"Get ready. This is the hard part. Just what ever happens, do NOT let go of my hand."

I nodded and braced myself. And then, we shot forward. I had never gone this fast in my entire life. We tumbled and spun out of control as we were carried at the speed of light through the tunnel that was the time vortex.

After what felt like hours, but was most likely just seconds, it ended. And we were in a completely new place with the vortex closing behind us.

I looked around. "Welcome to the future."


	16. sorry

**hey guys...**

**ummm i know that u all hate authors notes...believe me i do too.**

**but i just wanted to let u know that the next chapter is almost done...i was planning on geting it up sometime tonight.**

**but...someone very close to me passed away late last night and the funeral is tomorrow morning.**

**so im leaving in about an hour and going up there. so i wont be able to update tonight. but i will be back tuesday night and will do my best to update then.**

**a plus side...is that its about a 9 hour drive to get there so i will write and write and write both on the way there and back and will type it up and post it when i get home.**

**i hate to do this to you guys because i love u all sooooo much but i really hope that you understand and dont hate me too much.**

**thanks a bunch.**

**maxride08**

**hannah**


	17. reunion and promises

I looked around

_I looked around. "Welcome to the future."_

**FANG POV**

To tell you the truth, I was expecting everything to be completely changed. According to the future me, everything in the future was totally messed up. But from where I was standing, the future didn't look all too bad.

Me and Sam were standing in a large marble kitchen. It was super clean and there was a large wooden table with 8 chairs seated around it.

"Whoops." Said Sam next to me. I looked at her.

"'Whoops'? What's 'whoops'?"

"Wait for it."

A few seconds later Ty and Max walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing here!"

"US! What are YOU doing here!"

"Oh fair. But why exactly isn't everything messed up? Something HAD to have gone wrong." Said Ty and Sam nodded. I took a look around taking in my surroundings. I saw a living room connecting to the kitchen and walked into it. I stopped to look in a glass case filled with picture frames and little treasures.

I reached in and pulled out a picture. It was of me and Max. On our wedding day. I studied the picture for a few seconds feeling a strange tugging in my heart before setting it back down and walking back into the kitchen. "So why isn't anything different?"

"I don't know but-" Sam was cut off by the opening of another vortex on the other side of the kitchen. Future me, Skipeo, Maggie, April and the flock all piled out looking slightly disoriented and dizzy.

"Whoa," breathed a windswept Gazzy, "Let's do that again!"

"What the hell are you doing here! I told you not to do anything without telling me!" future me shouted at us.

"I thought you said everything was changed?" I heard Max say and I waited eagerly for the answer, curious myself.

"Not yet, it takes some time for the changes to kick in! You would have KNOWN that if you had talked to me first!" I ignored him and looked around. I heard the front door open and close with a small slam.

"Uh oh." Said Ty.

"Shoot! Everyone hide! Get out of here! QUICK!" whisper-yelled  
Sam and was about to open another vortex by the look on her face when a voice called from the direction of the front door.

"Ty! Skip! Come help me bring in the groceries!...Hello? Where is everyone?" Footsteps came closer and closer and an older Nudge walked into the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries. She gasped when she saw all of us standing there and dropped the groceries with a crash.

A carton of milk and some cans went rolling across the floor ad she stared. "Oh my god. You're all here! Oh my god! SAM! Where have you been! Fang oh my god your back! This is amazing!...Wait…me! I'm here! And Iggy! Gazzy Angel! Oh my god!" She rushed forward grabbing Sam into a hug and then hugging the rest of the flock. Last, she hugged future me. When she pulled away, she was no longer smiling. She slapped his across the face. "You deserve that you know. You have no idea what you've done."

He nodded. "I know."

"No, you don't. You're just lucky she's sleeping right now. She-"

The sound of a stair creaking made everyone fall silent. "Nudge? Is that you? Who's down there? Is Ty and Skipeo home yet?"

Nudge swore and ran toward the stairs. "Max maybe you should go back upstairs. Ill call you when dinners ready."

"What? Why? Nudge what's going on down there?"

"Max, I really don't think you should-"

Future Max walked into the kitchen. Her mouth made a slight "o" shape as she looked around. When she saw Sam she gasped and ran toward her pulling her into a hug. "Oh god Sam! Don't EVER do that to me again!" She pulled back and I saw the tears in both Max and Sam's eyes. Max gave her a quick hug again before looking up. Her eyes found the future me.

As if in a daze she walked toward him. The look on his face was filled with guilt, regret, love, and maybe a little fear. She stared into his eyes and then without warning punched him right in the jaw. "Get out." He stared at her. "I said, get out."

"Max, I-"

"I swear to god, get out of my house!" she yelled at him. "GET OUT!" tears were soaring down her face.

Ty walked right between the two and pushed his father out the back door. "Just go. You can come back later when everything cools down. Just go." With one more pleading look at Max, future me turned and walked out. I saw him take flight and then turned back toward future Max. Ty was hugging her now and she was sobbing gently into his shoulder.

"Come on honey." Said a gentle Nudge as she untangled Max from Ty and led her back upstairs.

We were all silent until she came back down. "Ummm, she's sleeping. Just make yourselves at home. There are extra rooms upstairs if you tired and feel free to shower or whatever before dinner."

"I'll help." Said Iggy and Nudge nodded. The rest of us filed out and went in separate directions. I headed outside.

I found future me on the balcony outside future Max's room. He was leaning on the sliding door staring in at her sleeping form. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I made a huge mistake Fang. Please don't let this happen. You have to change this." He turned and looked at me.

On his face a look so sad and hopeless, so full of love and longing, that it made my heart and my head swim.

I never wanted to see that look on my face again. I made a vow to myself right then that I would never make the same mistakes he did. I didn't know how, but I was going to fix this.

I sat with future me for a while before heading back into the house. I saw Angel and Nudge talking to future Nudge who was cooking dinner with Iggy and Maggie, April and Gazzy watching TV. Ty and Skipeo were no where in sight so I guessed they were sleeping or somewhere else in the house.

I noticed Max looking at the glass case I had examined before. Taking a deep breath, I walked toward her. "Hey."

"Hey." She said without looking at me.

I set a hand gently on her shoulder and she looked at it before turning to face me. "I'm sorry Max." I said staring into her eyes.

"For what?" she breathed staring back.

"Just…for everything. I'm so sorry Max."

A look of sympathy entered her eyes and she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around my neck and hug me. I stood stiffly for a second before hugging her back.

"I promise you Max, I'm going to fix this. I promise you."

**OMG I am SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been FOREVER and there is no excuse. You all know that I was recently at a funeral and it was really hard on me, but still that is NO EXCUSE for leaving you guys for that long. I PROMISE to update sooner this time. I have a short week so ill try my BEST to update again.**

**SOOOOO SORRY AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Lol and if you DO love me…..maybe consider nominating me for the MR fan fiction awards! If u want. I don't care but I'd be nice.**

**Thanks SOOOOO MUCH!**

**REVIEW!!!!!! **

**I don't deserve it but believe me, it really is encouraging.**

**Love you guys!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	18. chase

**Read the A/N at the end…believe me….it'll be worth it! (hinthint**_**contest/spoilers**_**hinthint)**

The steaming hot water rained down on my sore shoulders. It washed over me like rain in a hurricane, abolishing all traces of dust, dirt, and other unidentifiable muck from my calloused, worn out, extremely over exhausted body.

I let the water fall onto my face as I ran my hands through my mangled, crusty, tangled long hair. The pink highlights had long since faded, leaving my hair its usual brown, natural streaked mess.

I saw gel like strands of shining silver wash out of my hair and down the drain. Supposedly, they were an after effect of the time traveling, at least according to the older version of my supposed future husband Fang.

Uh. I shuddered at the word; "husband." For God sake! I was 14, almost 15 years old! I should be dating, trying to find love. I should NOT however know already that my best friend and second in command was going to be my husband and father of my three kids! It just wasn't normal!

But then again, when has anything in my life ever been remotely close to normal? Ha! The word "normal" and me together in the same sentence? Or even the same book for that matter! A freaking encyclopedia! Never gonna happen.

I chuckled to myself humorlessly. There wasn't anything about this situation that was even the least bit normal! It wasn't even normal for my standards, and considering what happens to us on a daily basis in my life, that's really saying something.

I spin in a circle letting the water rain down on me; I stopped facing the knobby temperature thing; whatever it's called, (Hey! I never went to school! Don't judge my knobby thing identification skills!) and turned it full blast as hot as it would go. Raising my face to meet the new heat, I took one long, slow, deep breath.

When I exhaled, I focused on releasing everything that had happened these last few weeks from my overflowing mind. Then, even though I knew that it wasn't; couldn't be real, I was all of a sudden I was 14 year old Max again.

I had a home, not a temporary camp in a different wood every other night.

I had a warm bed and a hot shower, instead of a pile of leaves in dirt, and a cold stream.

I had homemade, actually eatable food, not squirrel, or rabbit or what ever we could catch, skin and cook over a fire.

And even better than that, I had a best friend and right hand man, not a future husband.

I had Angel my "baby", not Sam, Ty, and Skip my actual kids or whatever.

And I had a life, not a destiny.

Then, in a blast of ice and fire, it was gone. Literally. The water turned suddenly molten lava hot and then overlapping in almost the same instance, ice cold, piercing me like a thousand knives. Ok, a slight overstatement, but still, you get the point.

I bolted back, trying to escape the freezing water that shattered my dream, bringing me back to the harsh reality I was in. I slipped, cursed, and fell back.

Those few seconds resulted in hitting my head violently on a shelf thingy, (once again…don't judge!) on the shower's wall. Shampoos and soaps fell on my already pained head as I pushed myself of the white marble shower floor.

Fuming, I slammed the water off. With looks that would kill, I wrapped a towel around my head and slipped on some undergarments and a soft black and white robe. Exiting the steam filled bathroom, I stood in the hall fuming, clenched my fists at my side, took a deep breath, and:

"WHO KILLED MY SHOWER!?!?!?!" I shouted putting as much anger and death threats into the voice. There was about, well less than 2 seconds of complete silence.

Then…

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!"

I stormed down stairs to find the source of the frantic screaming running from the downstairs bathroom. **(A/N he flushed the toilet which made the water of the shower go all whack)** "Iggy! What the heck!" I shouted after him. I raced after him, planning on asking him politely, in a Max like manor for an apology (coughcough strangling/ torturing coughcough)

Gazzy sat with Skipeo and Ty at the kitchen counter/island thingy and Gazzy shouted directions to at Iggy so he didn't crash into anything as he ran for his puny little bird life, while Ty talked like a horse race announcer narrating the whole event.

It went a little something like this…

Gazzy- "Right! She gains! Run faster! Left! No turn around! Go back!"

Ty- "Annnd he's going round the corner around the corner, turn right. She's gaining and gaining and they take a sharp turnaround. Oh! Close call around the couch! He's running 'round the chair and OH! She cuts him off!"

Skipeo- "LEFT GO LEFT!"

Gazzy- "No! Not left! Wrong way Skip. _THIS_ is your left hand."

Iggy- "Gazzy! Stop teachin the kid and HELP ME!"

Ty- "Cooonfusion all around! Iggy goes left and no wait! He turns back and goes right! Max is just inches behind! This is gonna be a close one ladies and gents!"

Gazzy- "Right. Sorry Mate. Left! Right! No NO! LEFT! GO LEFT! WATCH- whoops."

Skipeo- "OOOO ouchy wa-wa!"

Gazzy- "Ummm sorry Ig."

Ty- "Oh! And Iggy's down for the count!"

Yeah, you get the picture…

Iggy had run right into the back of the couch thanks so Gazzy's not so intelligent directions, and flipped right over and tackled me to the ground in the process.

"You three are SOOOO dead." Came Iggy's muffled voice from on top of me.

"Haha what a show!" came Ty's voice and Iggy was pulled off of me. He grabbed my arm and helped me up. "By the way mom, I was rooting for you."

"Thanks" I muttered. I tightened my robe and walked toward the stairs. As I passed Iggy, I shoved him in the chest to he back into a chair and it flipped over backward with him in it. "No one messes with my shower, got it bucko?"

I walked up to the room I was staying in without waiting for an answer from Iggy; I think he got the point so that's a good enough answer for me. As I shut the door of my room, I heard the doorbell ring.

I didn't even want to know who it was. Every time someone entered this mess, things just got a hella lot more hectic and confusing. Great

**At this point, I didn't even want to know who it was. Every time someone else showed up and entered this mess, things just got a hella lot more hectic and confusing.**

**So I'm not even gonna give excuses for how freaking long it took me to update.**

**-writers block**

**-lost notebook with all the chapters**

**-exams**

**-work**

**-family drama**

**-boyfriend/friend drama**

**-pure laziness**

**Well I guess there goes a few….but I feel HORRIBLE!**

**And I know this chapter sucked BIG TIME! But it had a little humor and is kinda just a filler. I'll update soon! Ill work on the next chapter right now and will hopefully have it up…sometime soonish?**

**Haha PROMISE it won't be as my last absence.**

**I KNOW I've probably lost a LOT if readers by now, and im SOOO sorry!**

**This story WILL continue and WILL be finished…..soooo just to keep interest….**

**CONTEST!!!!!!!**

**The 1****st**** person who can guess something that is going to happen in a future chapter….**

**Will get a little SPOILER!!!! They can ask me ONE question about what will happen in the story, other than the spoiler they guessed AND get a little sneak peak into the next chapter!**

**SOOOO start guessin!**


	19. lucy i'm home!

**Once again…believe me when I say…you will REALLY WANT to read the end A/N. teehee! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting to add this) I do not own any of the maximum ride characters. ALL JP's!"**

**Claimer: I do own this plot and Sam, Ty, Skip, and all the other names you don't recognize from the book! SOOO DON'T STEAL! Not nice….**

_As I shut the door of my room, I heard the doorbell ring._

_At this point, I didn't even want to know who it was. Every time someone else showed up and entered this mess, things just got a hella lot more hectic and confusing._

Fang POV

I sat on top of the huge staircase that slightly curved up to the second story. I sat updating my blog; of course I wasn't stupid enough to mention all this crazy psycho babble stuff that was going on.

I mean, NONE of my readers, no matter how insanely and slightly stalkerishly dedicated, would believe any of this. And to continue informing as many as possible about recombinant DNA and all the mad scientist stuff going on, I couldn't afford to lose and readers.

So, I just kept the psycho, future talk down to a minimum.

**Welcome to Fang's Blog.**

**You Are Visitor Number: (insert high number here) still broken.**

**Subject: The Future Freaks Me Out**

_So I don't know how many of you have heard that song, (see subject) but seriously, I totally understand how that song writer dude was feeling. The future is one crazy thing._

_I'm not going to really go into detail on what me, Max and the rest of the flock are up to at the moment._

_Believe me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But it's a lot safer for you and for us if you know as less as possible._

_Let's just say, that the flock and I are taking some serious time to rethink where we want to go in life._

_Me especially._

_I mean, a few days ago, I thought that my future was in a lab crate, or most likely decomposing in the ground. Truthfully, I really wasn't thinking much about the future._

_I'm more like one of those "live in the moment" types._

_Now, I'm totally freaking out about my future._

_That's all I'll say on that matter._

_On another note, has anyone heard anything lately concerning Itex or recombinant DNA or anything?_

_Itex has kinda been laying low in this area and Max hasn't heard from her voice in a long time, so we really have no idea what they're up too._

_And let me tell you, Itex biding there time and us not knowing what they are up too…lets just say this can't be good._

_So if anyone has heard any information, please let us know._

_YOU could save the world…._

…

…

…

_HA! No I'm just joking. Odds are, you will NOT save the world, but more info would sure help us out. And so just MAYBE you could help a little tiny tiny bit in the saving of the world._

_Who knows?_

**Fly on,**

**Fang**

Just as I finished, and was about to start some online searching for more info of Itex, and maybe go to wikapedia and search for "future travel" or go to yahoo answers and ask "what do you do when you realize your future sucks?" or "what the hell do you when you are sent to your own future to find that you are a total backstabbing bastard?" I heard Max scream down the stairs "WHO KILLED MY SHOWER?!?!"

Iggy sprinted from the bathroom yelling "IM SORRY!" and then Max bounded down the stairs. I moved out of her way as fast as I could and shook my head, watching the scene unfold. It was pretty damn funny.

Poor Iggy. He never had a chance.

Max went back upstairs, and never even looked at me. Was she mad? Did she hate me for leaving? Even though I technically didn't leave yet…well this me didn't, future me did…

So shouldn't she be mad at him? Not me? But wait…he is me…right?

Uh! I hate time travel! I mean its one thing to go the future, or see the future, but to meet myself in the future? Major migraine.

But that still didn't answer my question to as why Max was so mad. I looked down to open a search engine on my laptop and saw that I couldn't see my hands, or any of me for that matter.

Oh. Wow I feel stupid. Max isn't mad at me…she just couldn't see me…

Whoops.

I heard a door slam upstairs and chuckled. You NEVER mess with Max and her shower time, believe me. I had to learn that the hard way.

_DING DONGGG!!!_

I groaned. More people? Great. This was gonna get sooo much more complicated.

_Just perfect._

"Can someone get that!?" I heard the older Nudge shout from somewhere upstairs.

…

…

…

DING DONG!!!

…

…

…

DINNGGGG DONGGG!!!

…

…

…

Well it sure as hell wouldn't be ME who answers the door! Seriously people. Don't you know me better?

I heard an exasperated sigh from the other side of the door and then the door banged open!

"LUCY IM HOOMMMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" A man in Ozzy Ozborn glasses and a top hat with strawberry blond hair peaking out from underneath burst into the house holding out his arms wide as he yelled. He wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath. He wore light jeans and blue and silver converse sneakers.

A heard an ear piercing SCREAM/SHRIEK from upstairs and Nudge almost FLEW down the stairs and dived into the mans arms.

"OH RICKYYY!" she yelled as she jumped on him. He laughed and swung her in a circle.

**(A/N The "Lucy I'm Home" and "Oh Ricky" lines are from an old TV show. My friend and I always say that to each other so I just HAD to put it in. haha)**

I smirked as I watched them. They stopped spinning.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here!" Nudge said pushing her hair behind her ear and then hugging the man again.

"Well, a little mind reader told us to get our buts over here ASP. Something about a lil' me reeking havoc?"

"Well, yeah. Long story. Basically Fang is back, well both Fangs. And all of us from like 20 years go. And the futures all messed up so we might disappear any second. And Max locked herself in her room, our Max. Well 14 years old Max is in her room as well, so that's a problem, and they are both avoiding Fang. Well, both Fang. Well no, 14 year old is avoiding 14 year old Fang and our Max is avoiding our Fang. Like I said, it's a long story."

"Ok then! I didn't catch like…any of that. Sooooo I'll just start cookin for everyone + another everyone?"

"Haha yeah that works. You'll catch on eventually." She slapped his shoulder and pushed him toward the kitchen.

"Hey." I said to him as he passed me.

"Fang? You sound different dude. And I swear to god Fang, you have got some major explaining to do later. I mean seriously Fang! What were you thinking!" He shouted at me.

"Ummmm Ig? Remember when I said that our little selves were here?" Nudge interrupted

"Yeah? Ohhhh. So that's LITTLE Fang. Hey! What's up dude?"

"Wait….Ig? You're the future Iggy?" I said. This was Iggy? Woah!

"In the flesh. Where's little me anyway?"

"With little Gazzy." I answered. This whole "little" thing was getting weird…

"Someone say my name?" came a voice from the doorway. "God Iggy. Next time you are SOO carrying your own luggage. How much stuff does a blind man need anyway?"

So I won't bore you with the details.

Basically this is all you missed, but in the cliff notes version…

1: Nudge screamed and tackled future version of Gazzy

2: Luggage went flying everywhere

3: Iggy laughed and headed toward the kitchen

4: Gazzy was given the long explanation about what had been happening with us arriving and future me coming back ect.

5: Just like Iggy, he had no idea what she said.

6: He eventually saw me and after the shock blah, blah, blah, he went to go haul the luggage upstairs

Well there you go. Cliff notes.

Well, let's just say that dinner tonight was going to be really interesting.

**SOOOO what did you think? This was once again a kind of filler chapter….it really wasn't supposed to be this long….haha**

**So the next chapter will be the dinner and then an exciting cliffy at the end!**

**YAY!!!!!! Haha…and if you think the future thing is confusing you NOW….just wait!**

**Haha**

**FAX IS COMIN UP!!!! Ohhh wow….like TRIPLE the FAX! (hinthint)**

**And if anyone can tell me what that little (hinthint) means……you can ask a SPOILER QUESTION!!!!!!**

**Muah hahahaha!!!!!!**

**Haha thanks for reading and Ill update soon!!!!!**

**Wow….i updated yesterday AND today!**

**SWEET! Im on a ROLL!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	20. dinner drama

The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful up until diner time. Everyone stayed shut up in their rooms, or in each others rooms. Iggy and Gazzy were completely fascinated with learning every little thing about their future selves, constantly following them around and asking them countless questions. The older versions of the two found it hilarious.

Me? I just found it completely annoying and vaguely creepy.

Nudge and Angel spent the evening hanging out with future Nudge, talking and painting nails, and watching completely pointless and brain melting TV cartoons.

I wasn't really sure what Fang and future Fang were up to, and really didn't even care to know. The one time I had bothered to find them was to tell them that diner would be ready in like 10 minutes but when I got to Fangs room and knocked on the door, I just heard their voices go silent and Fang told me from the other side of the door to go away.

I would have to sneak in their later to see what they were up to.

I spent most of the time before diner just sitting in my room thinking about all the mumbo-jumbo going on. It was intensely confusing and therefore called for a very long and intense thinking process. And after hours of this process I came to the very intelligent and highly thought out conclusion…that I had no idea what the hell was going on. I mean seriously! If I could spend that much time trying to unravel this stupid situation and come up with nada, nothing, zilch, then obviously there was no hope for the future of humanity. Well, the future of MY humanity.

And so when two scarily identical voices echoed up the stairs announcing that diner was finally ready, I was very much relieved to be called away from my hopeless thought process.

We all jumbled down the stairs somewhat gracefully and entered the huge dining room. The long table was set and covered with bowls and plates covered in delicious food. This definitely proved that Iggy's cooking ability only improved as he got older. I hoped secretly that future Iggy had given my Iggy plenty of cooking tips.

Set out in the center of the elegant table was the hugest roast chicken I had ever seen in my short but jam packed 14 year life. We all sat down and dug in pronto, not daring to miss a bite of the delicious meal that consisted of the delicious chicken of course, potatoes with rich butter, fresh peas (that Gazzy felt the need to fling at me very annoyingly), and of course, the one necessity at every flock meal, mega extra cheesy….macaroni and cheese. I was proud to see that the tradition was carried on to this future.

Thank god that the food was so amazing, because if there had not been the present need to stuff our faces, then there could have been a moment of silence, and a moment where someone felt the need to look around the table, or sat something, and that would have meant utter chaos.

Unfortunately, the peace could not have lasted forever because sooner or later, the food would be gone and silence would envelop us all. And as always...ok fine.

As I _sometimes_ am, I was completely correct.

Nudge and both Iggys got up from the table to begin clearing plates. Nudge came back announcing that a special desert would be served. Future Iggy had made delicious homemade strawberry shortcake complete with fresh strawberries, and, my favorite ever, cool whip whip cream.

Ooohhhhhh god how happy I was! Ha-ha well of course, the cost of my happiness would be great. For it wouldn't be ready for another 5minutes...and who knows what chaos could ensure in that time.

There was silence for what seemed like forever, but couldn't have been more than about 10 seconds as everyone looked awkwardly around the table. I avoided Fang's eyes and saw that future me was determined to look anywhere expect future Fang. Sam was looking back and forth desperately between me and fang and her actual parents. Well, the future me and fang I mean. (Wow this is getting WAY to confusing!)

I expect that is how it all got started. Sam.

"Soooooo...where is Angel anyway?" asked my little Nudge. "I mean, like future Angel. Not little angel. Well I mean like not the 6 year old angel sitting here, next to me. Because then obviously I know exactly where she is. So like I mean..."

"NUDGE ok we get it!" yelled Gazzy

Future nudge laughed. "Well actually I just talked to her before diner. She said that-"

Sam interrupted her.

"So, I've been wondering, when are Fang and Max going to get together?"

I had been taking a drink of my coke when Sam had decided to drop this bomb and spurt it out all over future Gazzy sitting next to me.

"Hey!" he sputtered but I ignored him. I took a huge breath in shock and ended up chocking on some coke and coughing like crazy.

One look around showed me that Fang and our future selves were having a similar reaction.

"um-Sam-I-we-well," sputtered future me.

"Sam-well-hun-don't-umm," stuttered future Fang while present day Fang just sat their looking shocked. Well, at least shocked for him. So basically normal, but I could tell he was screaming on the inside.

Everyone all of a sudden went silent as Sam began to laugh. "Wow guys. Overreact much?" We all just stared at her as I tried unsuccessfully to get my breathing back under control.

"Um care to explain?" asked my Fang…well not MY Fang, just like my present day Fang…uh! You know what I meant!

Anyways!

Sam just rolled her eyes. "As much as we all are wondering about the other two, I meant the little, 14 year old Max and Fang." She looked at everyone like "duh!"

Oh…well that just makes me fell _SOOOO_ much better now don't it?

So now I was totally on the spot as everyone thought I would be the one to answer as Fang never said more than a few words. I refused to meet his gaze as I opened my mouth…

"……." Well basically all that came out was air…

Thank god, Fang decided for once to save me from massive humiliation. I thanked him silently…but still refused to look at him.

"Well Sam…I have no idea."

Ha isn't he just a bundle of words and joy? Ummmm nope!

Thank god that he said something though, because I don't think me saying "well Sam darling, I really don't know but I would have to say at this precise moment….NEVER!" yeah, my answer at the moment would be "Never in a thousand years would me and Mr. Dark and Betraying get together. Sorry kid, but I'm just not interested."

And why might you ask? Well probably because he is going to break EVERY promise he ever made, or will make, to me and LEAVE. So yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble.

I rolled my eyes or my own pleasure and looked around the table again. Everyone was avoiding everyone else's gaze. I looked at Sam to see her reaction to Fang's neutral answer and saw tears brimming in her eyes as she looked down at her plate.

"Sam?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"So Nudge, um you never got to finish before. You were saying something about Angel?" said older Gazzy and I saw heads turn in interest. I too had been wondering where she was. She was the only future flock member not present.

"Well, I just talked to her actually. I've been keeping her updated on the whole past/future flock thing and stuff. She says hi to everyone. She tried to get an earlier flight back, but Hutchen wanted her to stay for a few more days. But she'll be back as soon as she can." Ummmm what? Did anyone else catch any of that?

I looked and saw all the future flock members nodding in understanding.

"Ok…well could you explain that in terms that say…..a flock from 21 years in the past could understand? Cause I don't know about the rest, but I am COMPLETELY lost." Iggy said and us little flockers nodded in agreement.

"Um yeah." Agreed little nudge and Angel just smiled, obviously already knowing what was going on.

Nudge opened her mouth but once again….was cut off. She slumped in her seat and huffed in annoyance.

"Sam?" future me asked looking concerned. "Are you ok?" Ty put his head down to meet Sam's who was leaned over the table staring at her plate. He whispered to her. And she whispered back, but even with my incredible hearing, I was unable to hear what they were saying.

Ty looked up and looked at me with a look in his eyes that reminded me so much of Fang, that I almost had to look away. But determined, I held his gaze and put a questioning look on my face. Seriously, what the hell was going on?

_She's upset about what you and fang said about when you were going to get together._

Angel had thankfully popped into my head.

**I didn't even SAY anything! Why would she be upset with me?**

_Well she knows…_

There was a pause and I waited.

**Angel?**

_Sorry Max but I'm not aloud to tell you. She just told me not to. Ask Sam._

I nodded in her direction and mouthed a thank you. She smiled sympathetically, and I turned to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry if fang's answer wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear, but you have to understand, he and I are kind of having a hard time right-"

She looked up a few stray tear streaks on her face and gave one laugh.

"You don't even get it. Does this ring a bell _'Mom.'?_ "Never in a thousand years would me and Mr. Dark and Betraying get together. Sorry kid, but I'm just not interested." Huh Max?"

I looked at her in shock. And then my eyes, out of my control, snapped onto Fang. He had such a look on his face that it made my heart hurt. It was a look I had never seen on his face before. It was full of shock, pain, shame, hurt, sorrow, and… regret? He tore his gaze away.

I took a quick look around the table and saw a similar but less stabbing look on other faces. Future me just look sympathetic, and I knew she understood.

I turned back to Sam. "Sam, that is not fair. You had no right to read my mind like that and then accuse me without even knowing the whole truth about what-"

"About what you really meant? 'Sorry kid I'm just not interested'? In what? Fang or me?"

"Wha-" I started. Sam stood up knocking her chair to the floor.

"ME! Me, Ty and Skip!" she was yelling at me now and I stood to meet her gaze. "If you and your 'Mr. Dark and Betraying' don't get together…I don't exist. Im so glad you think of me so highly."

"Ok, that was NOT what I meant and you KNOW IT! If you would just let me EXPLAIN!"

"Save it. You don't want me. I get it." She turned to future me and future fang. "Well mom, I guess now you won't have to worry about him breaking your heart. Glad you got your wish. And Dad? Sorry my existence caused you so much trouble."

She looked back at me and shook her head once before running up the stairs. \

Future Fang stood to go after her, but Ty said "No. Let me go." and got up and ran after her.

There was silence. Everyone's eyes were on me and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I look desperately around the table.

"Max? Did you really say, well think that? About Fang?" said Gazzy hopelessly.

"Gaz," I reached for him but he ran upstairs also. Nudge and Angel turned and walked as well.

And then to add to the _perfect_ moment, the smoke alarm went off and water exploded from the emergency sprinklers about us.

"Shoot!" shouted Nudge and her and future Iggy ran to the kitchen to save whatever was left of their forgotten cake. The other Iggy took one look between me and Fang and left to help in the kitchen as well.

"Um, I'm going to check on Skip…" said older Gazzy and left as well.

It was just me and me, and both Fang's left.

"I-" I started turning to Fang in desperation, but he just shook his head at me.

"Save it Max. I'm tired of your apologies." He said and turned away from me.

"Fang-" But it was hopeless. Hiding my face, I sprinted upstairs and slammed my door behind me.

**Ok there was supposed to be a cliffy here….but alas….this chapter ended up being SUPER long!!! Like 10 pages on word…WOW!!!!!! So I'm going to quick right a short chapter to follow this…it will be up in a flash!!!!**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you don't…I might just not update that next AMAZING chapter so fast….maybe tomorrow? The next day?**

**Wow that would suck for you guys! Cause**

**Fangs reaction?**

**Cliffy?**

**Wow im pretty sure you would HATE to miss that!!!**

**MUAH HA HA HA!!!!!**

**Sooooo**

**REVIEWW!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	21. new arrivals

FANG POV (14 year old Fang)

Back in my room after the dinner from hell, I sat against the wall, with my knees up and slammed the back of my head repeatedly against the wall.

_Idiot, idiot, stupid, what were you thinking, she's right, stupid, arrogant, bastard, idiot idiot IDIOT!_

_But no! She was being so stupid and stubborn and she is ALWAYS doing this to me! She can't just stare goo-goo eyes at me, then blow me off and start saying…well thinking…all those horrible things about me and totally make me feel even WORSE!_

_God! I KNOW how much I am going to hurt her by leaving, but I didn't even DO anything yet! I do NOT intend at ALL to break any of those promises, or leave her and GOD! Why is she being so RIDICUOUS!!!!!_

_Idiot, idiot, stupid, what were you thinking, she's right, stupid, arrogant, bastard, idiot idiot IDIOT!_

And so it went on. I don't know how long I sat there hitting my stupid, idiotic, fat head against the wall, but I was positive that I would have one hell of a bruise the next morning.

I heard Max start the shower in her room and it was least an hour before the water stopped. And still, I sat on the floor against the wall, and every 5min or so, I would give it a good bang against the wall.

_Idiot, idiot, stupid, stupid, arrogant, bastard, idiot idiot IDIOT! She's just a stupid, insignificant, stubborn, jerk._

I let out a quiet scream in frustration and bend my head so it was against my pulled up knees. My hands went to my hair and I pulled at my raven black hair in frustration.

Suddenly…something in the air changed…

It was very subtle…but it was enough to make a shiver sun up my spine and make the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Slowly, I looked up…there in the center of my room; just feet away from me…a crystal blue time portal was opening.

And as I stared, a beautiful woman with short, spikey brown hair with bangs walked out. She stood staring at me with one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. She wore a black shirt with silver at the waist and end of the sleeves that came half way down her arms, and black skinny jeans with white converse.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I expected…but ok. So, are you like my son or what?" She looked around and then back at me. "Wait a second… am I in the past? Or the future?"

I sprung to my feet. "Max?"

"Ok then, the past. Damn him, I knew he couldn't get both of us all the way to the future. He messed it up and sent us back to the past didn't he! FANG! WHERE ARE YOU!!!?"

I lunged forward and clasped my hand over her mouth.

She bit me.

"What was that for!" I retorted pulling my hand away.

"Wow I don't remember you being this spazy Fang. So how old are you?"

"Ummm, 14?"

She furrowed her eyebrows confused. "But, we didn't move into this house until we were like 17. Wha-?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't come in screaming I could have told you!"

"Uh fine. Talk."

"Yeah I'm 14. You did come to the future, but I'm from the past. Long story, I'll explain it more in detail later."

Being the Max we all know and love, she completely and flat out told me to go shove it and tell her everything now before he beat me to a pulp.

Yup….this was Max alright!

So as fast as I could I gave her the cliff notes version, but left out the whole "future me leaving" thing, just in case.

"Great" She turned and walked to the other side of the room. "I TOLD him that our future was all messed up! But no, stupid idiot still wants to get married! Uh! Where is he!"

Ok, I was officially confused.

"He who?

"You. Well, you in about 5 years."

"Whoa whoa whoa. So you and future me both came to the future to…?"

"To see what our lives would be like. I mean, he, well you, wants to get married and I just don't know and he, uh you, wanted to convince me, so here we are! Except," she looked around again, "he was kinda supposed to come already. He had to go back to grab something and sent me."

Ummmm WHAT! Married?!?!?! Uh I would try to comprehend this later. "Well, I really don't know. Maybe-"

A look of realization came onto her familiar face and then she opened her mouth and shut it again.

"Ummm, he, you, whoever went back to his room…so odds are he will just open a portal there. And since this is, will be my room, and yours will be next door….so if you're here...then who-"

Our question was answered a second later.

There was an ear piercing scream followed by…"WHAT THE HELLLL!!!!!!!!"

"shit." Me and the Max currently standing in my room said in unison and we sprinted out the door, down the hall, and burst without knocking right into Max's room.

**MUAH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!**

**Evil aren't I? haha! Well even though I AM on a roll…I wont be able to start the next chapter till tomorrow. I totally have been neglecting my homework and bagillion projects soo…..i should get working….**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**And I will update FASTERRR!!!!!!!!**

**PROMISE!!!!!!**

**OH! And if u want…tell me what you would like to happen in the next few chapters and I will consider putting it in the story! I already have it planned out, but still!**

**Thanks!!!!!!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	22. flying lamps and pillow shields

**I know I know…you saw that I updated and automatically went "I don't remember this fanfic…what the heck?" and then, you (maybe) remembered and then thought of a million ways to hunt me down and violently kill me. But if you did decide to actually read this…thank you! I know you're all pissed and probably don't remember what happened in this story, so you might have to go back a few chapters to review. I feel horrible about not updating in like….ever. And I'm not going to give you all a huge list of excuses, because I know there's no point and that none of them are good enough to excuse my absence. But I am DETERMINED to finish this story before I fall off the face of the earth (or just this website) again. So here's a new chapter that I personally think is pretty awesome.**

**MAX POV**

I couldn't believe that had happened. I hadn't meant to think that about Fang, It just popped into my head! I didn't mean it…right? Uh! This was just all way to confusing. Before Sam showed up, things were almost normal. Well, not normal really, things were weird between me and Fang, but we would have worked it out. I'm sure of it. Now, things are even weirder and I don't know how I'm ever going to make this up to him.

I breathed deeply, holding back the tears that threatened to crawl over my eyes. I just needed to think. To figure everything out in my head, calm down, and then go talk to Sam. I couldn't face Fang. Not yet.

And as always, there was one thing I knew would help me relax and get my bearings in order again. A nice, hot, steaming, extremely lengthy shower.

I couldn't hold back the exasperated sigh that came from me as the blazing hot water massaged my tight back, and I ran my fingers through my hair knowing there was no use in trying to get out the knots permanently taking residence in my brown locks.

The steam was entrancing, and I wished the hot water could last forever, and that I could stand here until Fang forgave me, until the world was saved, until I was back in my own time, not worrying about my future kids, or Fang leaving, or Itex, or anything else. But, the heat could only last so long.

Once the water started spurting out cool water, I reluctantly turned off the shower and stepped out onto the cold bathroom tile. I wrapped a dark green towel around myself and walked across the hall into my room, glad everyone was in their rooms.

_Because their all pissed at me._ I reminded myself.

Note to self: In the future, try to not think _at all _when mind-readers are around.

Once back in my room, I thought I heard a banging against the wall that separated mine and Fang's room. Ignoring it, I made my way to my dresser.

"FANG! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard someone shout. It was probably Sam looking for him so they can conspire on how best to kill me and then bury me in a ditch or something. I wouldn't blame them either.

I put on a pair of grey, white and blue plaid pajama shorts and was in the mist of grabbing a white sports bra and a black long sleeved shirt to put on, when I heard a loud whirl and pop behind me, followed by an "Oh-Whoops."

I gasped, and whirled around, fumbling for the shirt and sports bra I dropped in the process.

Standing in my room, was Fang, a time portal thingy closing behind him. Well, sort of. He looked older, but only by a few years. He wore a black short sleeved shirt (shocker) and light jeans. His hair was not as long as present Fangs, but was still dark as midnight.

"Well…hi." He said. I gasped and grabbed the shirt off the floor covering myself.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" He just rolled his eyes, and the corners of his mouth twitched, almost as if he was trying not to chuckle.

"Come on Max, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I reached for the object closest to me, which happened to be a lamp on the dresser, and hurled it at him. "GET OUT!!!" He ducked and it shattered against the wall.

"Max! I'm sorry! I can explain! Stop!" He yelled back at me as I continued throwing every object in my reach at him, yelling at him to get the hell out of my room!

"WHAT THE HELL!" "GET OUT!" "NOW!" "%$*#"

"_FOR GODS SAKE_ STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME WOMAN!"

The door of my room burst open, and I turned, changing my aim and letting go, sending a freaking huge book that made contact with present Fang's head as he burst in, followed by a woman with shoulder length, pixie like brown hair.

I gasped and held fire. "Sorry!"

"God damn it Max!" He rubbed his head, taking in the situation. Me, holding a shirt to cover myself, with another book in my hand reading to fling at my next victim, a -not far into the future- Fang cowering across the room holding a pillow as a shield, and random items flown across the room.

"Wow. Remind me to never walk in on you naked." Fang chuckled and I threw the book in my hand at him, and not waiting to see if it made contact before running past him and back into the bathroom. Some of the other flock members were standing in the hall, some obviously had just ran up the stairs at my frantic screaming, and I saw a few heads popping out of rooms down the hall.

I felt like screaming!

Across the hall, one of the Fangs laughed lightly, and I could just picture his smug look as he shook his head.

**Personally….I loved this chapter. Hahaha, it made me laugh. So once again, I feel horrible about not updating, but am writing the next chapter right now, and hopefully a few more after that. So I'll give you two chapters today, and most likely another tomorrow!**

**Review please! Even if it's just to tell me how pissed at me you are.**

**SORRY AGAIN!!!!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	23. i promise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its wonderful characters. James Patterson is my hero for creating them…I only use them for inspiration**

**CLAIMER: I own this story line and all of its original characters, quotes, and awesomeness**

MAX POV

So let's just say, that was one of the most embarrassing moments of my bird-kid life. And that's saying something! Considering that I've lived with Iggy for the past 15 years and Gazzy for the past 9, the total pranksters whose goal it is to play tricks of total embarrassment on me. So yeah.

And considering how "wonderful" my life has been lately, this is just one more thing making me want to dance around singing Zippidi Do Da.

Ok, but seriously, how much more complicated could this future thing get! Now there was my flock, then a way in the future, adult flock, and now there's a few years into the future Fang and Me! Uh!

How the heck am I gonna keep track of this? Name tags? Max 1, 2 and 3? Which one do I get to be?

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands, rubbing my temples. Wow did I have a headache. No exuberant fans, not a "my skull is going to crack open revealing the hundreds of daggers stabbing my brain" headache; just a regular, head pounding migraine. Yippee.

_Knock knock knock. _"Max, you still in there?" said Gazzy's voice through the bathroom door where I was still hiding.

I sighed and got to my feet. I had probably been in here for an hour or two. I should've made the kids go to bed a while ago. I opened the door and saw Gazzy1 (yup. You read that right. Gazzy1, as in my 8 year old Gazzy) standing there. "Hey buddy."

"Are you ok Max?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it Gazzy." I said reassuringly. He looked a little nervous, shuffling his feet as he stood there. "You ok? What's up?" I asked, couching down to meet his eyes.

"It's just," he paused then burst out, "Did you mean what you said at dinner? About you never getting together with Fang? And about not wanting Sam, Ty and Skip? Cause I really like Sam. She's really nice, and Ty played video games with me, and Angel says Skipeo is a lot of fun. And my future self really likes them too and I don't want them to never exist."

He said it all very fast, only stopping once to take a breath. I could tell he was really worried and I felt my face soften. I had always had a soft spot for Gazzy. "Gazzy," I said grabbing his shoulders, "I didn't mean that. It was just something I thought, and Sam read my mind. I didn't mean it like that. I love Fang; he's part of the flock. And I think Sam, Ty, and Skip are great too. I don't know what's going to happen, but I didn't mean it and I don't want you to worry. Everything will be fine. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled as his face lit up. "Now come on. Time for bed." He groaned and I laughed and ruffled his hair. I stood up and pushed him off to his room, my hands resting on my hips. As he walked down the hall to his room, I realized his clothes were looking pretty worn. I would have to get those kids some new clothes tomorrow. Which meant shopping…great.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "You know, you shouldn't make promises like that." I jumped about a foot in the air. Fang1 appeared across the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His midnight eyes bore into mine, and what I saw in them made me weak at the knees. I held my ground.

"Why not?"

"'Everything will be fine'? You don't know that Max. Especially now. At the rate you've been thinking, nothing will be ok."

"Fang-" I wanted to apologize, to explain, but he turned and walked away shutting the door to his room behind him.

I slammed my hand against the wall in frustration, and then went downstairs to rally up the rest of the kids for bed.

Iggy1 was sitting at the island in the kitchen eating some ice cream with Nudge1 and Angel was playing some card game at the kitchen table with Skipeo, Fang2 (adult version), and Gazzy2.

They trudged off to bed with limited groans and complaints, and left me standing in the kitchen feeling pretty awkward. After all the drama at dinner, I didn't know how the others would react.

I made some light conversation, while getting myself a large glass of ice water. Nudge2 had gone back to her apartment in the city, as she had to go to the office for work tomorrow. I guess she was some kind of magazine writer or editor or something. She had been working from her laptop lately so she could stay with future me, but she had a big meeting in the morning.

Future me had gone for a long flight, which actually sounded pretty great at the moment, and Max3 and Fang3 were outside lying on the hammock…I didn't want to think about that.

"Hey, um, sorry about ruining dinner and everything. I really didn't mean what I thought, if that even makes sense." I said glancing around at the future flock versions that were there.

"It's ok Max. We completely understand." Said Fang2 while Iggy2 nodded.

"Thanks. Well, goodnight." I walked up to my room, sipping my water.

When I got there, I set down my water, walked right across the room, opened the window and jumped out into the cool night air, unfurling my wings.

_Super speed…take me away._

I shot off like a bullet, trying to leave all my worries, all my thoughts, far behind me. I let out a laugh, and it was lost behind me. Slowly, I outstretched my right arm, flying like superman, knowing that nothing could touch me now.

**By the way guys….I am on a ROLE here! Seriously…I wasn't sure what to write next, so while I was sitting here listening to music and eating a Chicken Pot-Pie (yummm) I suddenly has this idea and now I am SOOO excited to write the next chapter! Yay! :D. This chapter was mostly a filler. Sorry if it was kinda boring. Butttt…some cute FAX coming up! And other! But…..I'm not saying which Max and which Fang it is! Muah ha ha!!! So read on to find out!**

**REVIEWWWW**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	24. interesting morning

**See! I told you I would update soon! Didn't I? Yes. I did. Well, here you go! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: not mine. James Patterson owns**

**CLAIMER: mine mine mine. Well, all the characters not in the MR books anyways. **

**MAX POV**

I woke up a few mornings later and lay in bed for as long as I could.

_Come on Max. Another day, get up and face it!_ I told myself over and over. Right. Another day in the future with two other versions of myself and three Fangs. Being around just ONE Fang drove me crazy, so how was I expected to deal with three?

So, instead, I hid under my warm covers and listened as the rest of the busy household awoke and began the day. It was the incredible smell of bacon, pancakes, and something potato like that finally got me up and dressed. How could I resist the smell of duo-Iggy cooking power? That's right. I couldn't.

I went downstairs and saw everyone seated at the kitchen table, talking, smiling, and digging in to the complete buffet created by Iggy 1 and 2.

I smiled and said good morning to everyone, kissed Gazzy and Angel's foreheads, tried unsuccessfully to meet Fang's gaze, grabbed some toast and a bagel and everything else in my reach, and began to dig in. Let me just say…oh my god. It was delicious. Seriously…best breakfast ever. I told Iggy2 he should open a restaurant, and the others laughed at me. I guess he already had!

Iggy owned a very popular restaurant in a small town in sunny California. He lived with his wife Ally and had twin daughters, both with wings, Amanda and Katie, and a boy on the way as well. Ally was looking after the restaurant while he was away.

As for Nudge, well I already knew she worked at a magazine place, but I learned that she had just been offered a pretty amazing job at a magazine in New York, and was seriously considering moving there. Personally, I think she's just worried about leaving future me. She has a winged daughter named Monique, and is divorced. I guess the guy was a real jerk. But, now she's in a serious relationship with a man named John who was actually the first guy's best man, and is hoping for an engagement ring soon.

Gazzy, lives in California as well, but more in the L.A. area. He's working for a movie company and is in charge of all the explosives and special effects and stuff. Well, he's not really in charge, more like an assistant, but he's working his way up. He just got married to a woman named Danielle, who is pregnant with a baby girl and he visits Iggy often.

Angel was the real success story. At the young age of 27, she had already taken on the world. She worked for the current president, and went to a bunch of countries working with their governments on improving their economy and helping hungry kids and stuff. Basically, she's a real life Glinda the Good Avian Woman. She is currently in southern Africa, in the middle of a huge hunger relief thing which is why she wasn't able to come here. She is engaged…to the president's son, Wess, and they live together in D.C. in a huge house, with a pool, and a humongous tank of fish. Yeah...wow. I don't even want to know how much her mind control power has contributed to her success. But hey, if she's using it to end wars, save endangered animals, stop global warming, and feed starving kids, who am I to stop her?

As for future me? I guess I gave up my world saving stuff to be a mom. But, Sam says I used to travel a lot and they would all go visit Angel wherever she was in the world. I guess I also wrote a bunch of books about us and our lives. I was pretty shocked at this, until I was told that they were "fiction." Of course.

And of course, Fang. He got rich creating some internet site called "MyFace" or something, tried the whole work from home thing for a while, got bored, sold his website for a crap load of money, and now is working on creating another website that will completely dominate the other one.

The flock1 was pretty hyped up after learning about their future lives and families, and soon broke off into their own conversations. Once again, I attempted to catch Fang's gaze, but he just stared down at his plate, or at whoever was talking to him. I knew he was still pissed at me. I just didn't know how to fix it.

I noticed that me and adult version of Fang were in the same pickle. He kept trying to catch future me's eyes, but she was pointedly ignoring him. When their gaze did match once, when she was looking for the bacon, that Fang2 was holding, he smiled, and she glared at him as only a Max could, until he looked away.

I had originally planned on taking the kids to the mall a few days ago, but Iggy2 and Gazzy2 kept making plans for everyone to do, like laser tagging, swimming, flying, ect. And as they had to leave the next day to get back to work, I decided to postpone shopping yet again. For now, we would once again have to borrow clothes from Ty, Sam, Skip, and our future versions for clothes.

"Well, as this is out last day together, I would like to take little me and Gazzy, into city for a bit."

My eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Oh come on Max!" said my flock Iggy

"Yeah Max, come on. We just want to show them some good stores and stuff." Said Gazzy2

"What kind of stores?" Me2 asked, suspicious as well. "Stores where they can buy bombs stuff?"

All the Iggys and Gazzys put an obviously fake look of shock and innocence onto their faces. "Of course not. What kind of role models do you think we are?"

I raised my eye brows at them.

Gazzy2 cracked first. "Okay fine. _Maybe_ we want to show them some stores where they could or could not buy bomb supplies. BUT I also was going to take them to see this wicked new movie that I personally helped make the explosions and stunts for. _PLEASEEEE!!!"_

"Uh fine. Just go to the movie first, so you aren't tempted to set off a stink bomb in the theatre or blow up someone's popcorn or something." I said

"I'm offended you think so little of us Max! That stuff is for immature, inexperienced, children."

"Yeah really Max…were not going to blow up some random person's popcorn!...We're going to blow up the whole popcorn machine and an IMAX screen or two." Iggy said the last part really fast and they all booked it out of there before I could stop them.

"Wow." Said Nudge1. "They sure don't change much."

We all laughed, and everyone dispersed.

Nudge2 took little Nudge and Angel with her to work, to see the magazine studio and model for this fancy designer who had a kid and decided to start a whole children's fashion line. I mean really? What kid can afford clothes from a big time designer's clothing line?

Ty, Sam, and Skip had school and had already left to catch the bus. A real school bus. Like, yellow and bulky with a creepy bus driver who everyone just called "the bus driver."

So…that left just the Maxs, and the Fangs. Yippee.

I helped clean up breakfast, joined by both of my other selves, while the guys went down to the barn to check out the four wheelers or something. Yeah, you heard me…"the barn!" I guess my future house came with a barn, woods with trails that led to a little creek and small pond/lake thing. There was also a horse, for Sam. Hearing this, I couldn't help thinking that it was kind of like living at Anne's house again, just with a lot more people, and _way_ better food.

"God. I can't believe that our life turns out like this. I mean, a huge house, great kids, I never actually thought it would work out," said Max3 (19 year old version) as she dried the dishes I was washing. Me washing dishes…weird, I know.

"Well, things don't really work out you know." I said, feeling the need to burst her bubble…my bubble…the bubble I will have in like 4-5 years.

"I know, I know. The whole Fang leaving thing. But truthfully, I don't think it's going to happen." She sounded completely calm and sure of herself

I stared at her. When would I become so stupid? "Are you kidding me? YOU'RE IN THE FREAKING FUTURE! This is real! This is what happens, and you're here, and seeing what it does to you, me, and your KIDS, and still you DON'T THINK IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!?!?!?!"

She turned toward me, obviously a little pissed. I was glad to see my temper wasn't lost with my intelligence. "No. I am no kidding you. Being here, seeing what happens to me and Fang, don't you think it's made us change? I mean, now that we know what's going to happen if we let stupid things get between us, I don't think it will. I don't think that Fang will leave, because he'll know what it will do to me. He's learned from his mistakes."

I was baffled. "'Learned from his mistakes???' What mistakes! He hasn't even made them yet! How can he learn from mistakes he's never made?"

"Exactly. He hasn't made them yet. And now, he never will." She turned back to drying dishes, obviously ending the conversation.

What an idiot. Really? When she first showed up, I thought she/I was pretty kick ass. But now…I'm just thinking she's a love sick chick with one too many kicks to the head. There was silence for a while.

"You know, I think you might be right." I whipped around, staring. My future self. The one who had gone through this whole ordeal, been heartbroken, depressed, completely pushed to the edge, was agreeing with this maniac! Who the hell hit my future selves with a crazy stick!?!?!

"What?" both me and maniac me said at the same time.

"I think that Fang, my day Fang, has learned from his mistakes. And I know that whenever we had fights before this, which was often of course, and I made him sleep on the couch, he would always go back in time for a few hours and watch out old selves. He learned from our past mistakes, realized he was being a jerk, or that I was, came back and then we would talk things out. It's not exactly learning from mistakes you haven't made, but I think that if your Fangs really wanted to, he could change the future."

We stared at her. I didn't know what to think. I had convinced myself that this was what happens! That Fang and I were destined to fight, and that he was destined to break his promise to me. I didn't know what to think after this. Could things change? Could I really have this future, with Fang, without him leaving me?

The back door opened and I heard the Fangs coming back.

"Come on. We can talk later." Said Max, I didn't turn to see which one, and we all walked into the living room. Me and adult Max stood back a bit, both of us feeling awkward. As for the other Max? Well she walked right in, sat on her Fang's lap and kissed him full on the mouth.

So, not only do I become an idiot, I become a judgment impaired, sex crazed, idiot. Perfect.

I was officially 50 more times confused than yesterday, and it was only 10 o'clock.

Well, this should be an interesting day.

**Hope you liked the chapter!!! Next one will be up soon!**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!! And then…..I just might be inclined to update sooner!!!! Hehehe!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	25. oh no why!

**Sorry for the delay guys! Just started second semester, so it's been hard adjusting to everything and finding time during school to write. Anyways…here's the chapter! Had a short spiff of writers block…but, I decided to ignore my hatred from creating outlines, and have officially outlined the next few chapters! Yay!!! :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson has all the right to Maximum Ride. I do not own**

**CLAIMER: I own everything else**

MAX POV

Surprisingly, things didn't get as bad as I thought. Mostly, we all sat there, chatting up about the weather. I never knew someone could make comments such as "is sure is windy" and "it's supposed to get warmer this afternoon" so many times without someone going crazy and banging their head against the wall.

Though, I will admit the idea seemed very appealing to me after about an hour of this. Seeing as Fang and I, and adult Fang and I, were having a lot of issues and one was completely ignoring the other, things were slightly awkward and we weren't keen to start conversations.

Max and Fang3 however, had no problems and seemed perfectly content in their own little world, talking quietly, grinning at inside jokes, exchanging looks I hope to never see on my face again, and uh…kissing. How do I ever let myself become so….so...see it's so ridiculous I can't even think of anything to describe it. I am very disappointed in myself. Even if I haven't actually done anything yet.

Whoa. When I get back to my time, I should seriously consider therapy.

"Ahem," Max3 cleared her throat…again.

"So…it sure is windy." Commented Fang3…again

My adult self stood up. I think it was the first time I'd seen her move in an hour, other than shifting her head to avoid Fang3's unrelenting gaze. Maybe I should talk to her…naw. I don't see how I could help much. I can't even face my own problems with my Fang version. How could I help her with her's?

"As interesting as this lively conversation has been, I really need to get some work done. So, let me know when it's time for lunch." She turned to make her way to the staircase.

"Work? On what?" Max3 seemed desperate to ease the weirdness and engage us all in conversation. Personally, I think it's a lost cause.

"Max has been writing books about the flock and our lives and everything for a while now. Which one are you on now?" Fang2 told us.

His wife seemed reluctant to answer him. "I'm finishing up the 12th book right now. Most likely, it'll be the last."

12 books? Wow. So does that mean that my life is just going to continue getting more complicated? Cause if everything was hunky dory there wouldn't be much to write about right? Great.

"12 books. Wow. My Max actually just published her first novel and is about halfway done with the second, right?" Fang3 mentioned, and I tried to ignore the fact that he said "my" Max.

"So I actually wrote books?" I still felt some doubt. I had never actually sat through English class, not alone written anything worth reading.

"Yeah. I felt that what we went through should be known. Yeah, their published under fiction, but still. So, I started writing starting from the morning Angel got kidnapped and went from there. The flock helped a lot; giving their accounts and things for when I wasn't there or couldn't remember. They've actually done pretty well." Max2 sat on the edge of the couch.

"'Pretty well'?" said Fang2, "Max, those books are like bibles to some kids! Have you even looked online? I mean websites, forums; there are even a few thousand fan fictions."

"I guess. But I think I wrote them more for the sake of my own sanity." I was impressed. This was the first almost conversation Max and Fang2 had had since I got here. I expected an argument to break out soon, complete with slaps, yells, and possible book throwing.

Fang3 snickered. "Yeah, for my sanity as well. I mean, I'm pretty great at knowing what Max is thinking, but I had no idea how she really felt about a lot until I read the book. And she actually tried hiding it from me for a while. Didn't want me reading all your thoughts huh?" Max3 grinned looking slightly embarrassed. What had I written in those books?

"Oh yeah!" remarked Fang2, "Like the dreams about running from the dogs and the cliff, and when she met Ella and Dr. M for the first time."

"And when she kissed me on the beach," added Fang3 looking at his Max who smiled and blushed.

Me on the other hand, I could feel my face going bright red. Why? Why did they have to be talking about this? And why would I ever write about that in a book! I felt Fang1 looking at me, and I suddenly became very interested in the carpet.

Noticing my distress, Max3 redirected the conversation at Max3, which I silently thanked her for. "So, the second book?" she nodded. "So you should the part when we were at Anne's in Virginia right?"

"Yup," said Max3, taking a sip of her coca-cola Fang had just gotten her. "I actually just finally finished the scene at the school, where I walked in on Fang and the red-haired wonder. It wasn't very easy to write about. I was really considering adding in that I broke down the door and totally kicked her ass…but Fang insisted that I put in what really happened."

Oh no. Oh god. Oh _please_ no!

Fang3 smirked, "Yeah, that she ran off to the bathroom to cry."

There it was. The truth. I felt like burying my head in the sand. Or, in the lack of sand, banging my head against a large rock until it broke apart enough to turn into sand, then burying my head in the sand.

Why? I'll tell you why. Because my life can never be simple and my most secret, embarrassing moments just always seem to come out at the worst possible times.

I squeezed shut my eyes for a second, willing my face to not go red, and glanced quickly at Fang. He was looking at me with a very confused expression on his face.

We stared at each other for a minute, until my embarrassment got the better of me and I looked away.

"Oh…I forgot he didn't know that…" I felt like turning to Max3 and saying 'yeah, ya think!'

"Well, it could have been worse!" I swear, it was like that dimwit version of myself didn't even know Fang was sitting right here, "I could have told him about that time in the cave when he kissed you and you flew off and collapsed crying on that ledge thing and-" Fang3 kicked her in the leg and she shut up.

"Sorry!" she mouthed at me and I dropped my head into my hands, completely mortified now. I couldn't even look at Fang.

There was a long, awkward silence.

Adult Max was the one to break it this time, with no mention of the weather, thank god. "So, how long are you two staying?" the question was directed toward Max and Fang3.

They exchanged glances. "Soon. Don't want to mess anything up." Said Max3

"Yeah, but I did kinda promise Angel I wouldn't bring you back until you agreed to marry me."

Max3 groaned.

"Ha," said Fang2, "Good luck. Trust me; it'll talk a lot more than a little promise to Angel to convince her to say 'yes.' But, we keep trying because-"

"Because she's worth it." It came from the one person I expected the least. Fang. 14 year old, my version, Fang. My head whipped up, and I stared at him. He looked back for a moment, a look on his face I couldn't identify, before he looked away.

"Exactly." Finished Fang3, bringing the conversation into another silence. Not exactly awkward, but very silent.

Adult Max was looking away, and I saw adult Fang staring at her, with that look. The one he has sometimes when he looks at Angel, or when he nudges something closer to Iggy. That look that makes my heart skip a beat. It's a look I haven't seen on my Fang in a while.

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the high pitched ring on the telephone.

Fang2 got up to answer it.

It was silent until he returned an almost amused look on his face.

"Well, that was the police station." He sighed, "They blew up the concessions stand."

**ANNNNDDDD CHAPTER! Haha**

**Personally, I really liked this one. Fang made some progress! Right! However, Max seems to be just as confused as ever…maybe even more. Haha**

**Sooooo…**

**REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!!! I love hearing the feedback! Good or bad. Good makes me smile, bad makes me want to do even better…even if it makes me a little sad. Haha so, either way, reviews really help.**

**Thanks!**

**Next chapter should be up soon! Happy almost weekend!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	26. the only way

**Dear readers, writers block sucks. You all know it, I know it, and now it's over. So, read on! Personally, I love this chapter….please don't hurt me after you read it….muah ha ha!!!**

MAX POV

Fang2 came back about an hour later, with the Gasman's and Iggy's laughing in toe. But when they came in the kitchen and saw the look on the faces of me and Max2, their laughter stopped. And after getting a double Max lecture, they retreated to the basement to play videogames in silence with Skip and Ty.

I hid out in my room till the girls came back, and then sat in Nudge and Angels room till dinner listening to them excitedly babble about their day at the magazine studio with Nudge2 and watched their mini fashion show with the new clothes they had gotten to keep from the photo shoot, even though there was no way I was going to let them take the clothes with them. They were so not suitable for flying bird kids on the run.

Ok, so I admit it. I might have been trying to avoid Fang a little bit. But after my idiot of a future self spilled all those things about me, I just didn't think I could face him. Not yet anyway.

Dinner was a huge event. The Iggy's spent all night in the kitchen, cooking up a final feast for us, on the eve of our separation. Max and Fang3 would be returning to their time tomorrow, and the older flock would be heading home in the morning as well.

The dining room smelled amazing. There was a huge chicken in the center of the table, surrounded by tacos, salad, fruit, veggies, rolls with butter, pizza, the whole shebang. I didn't know where I was going to start! My contemplation was interrupted as Fang sat down beside me. I stared at him, unbelieving. He didn't look at me, but I knew the small shrug he gave was meant for me. It wasn't much, but I would take it.

"Alright, alright!" said Nudge2, standing up trying to get everyone's attention. The chatter died down. "Because this is our last night all together, we, the older flock, decided that we wanted to give you, the younger flock, some advice. Don't worry, we've already consulted our future seers and this advice won't change anything in the long run. Just a few things to make the future a little smoother."

"Me first!" shouted Angel excitedly, and I smiled at her. My baby.

"Well, you might want to resist reading minds so much." Said my future self, "It gets you into a lot of trouble." The others nodded and agreed. Angel just smiled. Personally, I don't think she would take that advice to heart.

Gazzy2 and Iggy2 stood up, to advise their younger selves. "Guys," said Iggy, " I know it seems like a ton of fun, and a really good idea, but when you all finally do defeat Itex and Max saves the world and stuff, you guy with decide to throw a huge fireworks party."

Gazzy2 continued, "When you do, you might want to make sure that everyone is out of the way before you set them off. Especially Nudge. There were some pretty nasty burns after that."

"Yeah, not fun." Said Nudge2 glaring at the two pyros.

"Oh!" Said future Max, "And when you feel the need to make a huge bomb while on the roof of a hotel in Chicago, DON'T! The whole top half of the hotel was demolished."

"Hey!" retorted Iggy2, "we set off the fire alarms first, so it's not like anyone was in the building!"

"Except that janitor guy," said Nudge2, "he was in the hospital for like a month."

"Yeah, I felt really bad about that…" stated Gazzy2 guiltily.

Nudge2 jumped back in. "Nudge, one day, you will finally convince Max to let you buy a skirt and cute clothes and shoes that Max says are 'not practical for bird kids on the run.'" Nudge1 beamed. "Well, you might want to listen to her. It didn't end well."

A little put out, Nudge1 asked her future self, "Fine. Ummm, any advice about possible future guys?"

"Oh my God. Tons!" They retreated into their own little Nudge like conversation.

"Fang's turn!" said Angel, smiling. I looked up from my chicken to listen. What! I was curious!

"Wow. This one might take a while." Said Iggy2 laughing.

"Really?" said Gazzy1, "Did Fang make a lot of mistakes and stuff?"

"Yeah, you could say that. And there names were…"

"Samantha, Amy…"

"Jessica, Molly, Nicole…"

"Danielle, Rachel, Ellie…"

"How many of them had red hair?" I muttered, and Iggy2 laughed.

"Actually, only a few of them."

"Gosh Dad, I didn't know you were such a player!" said Ty laughing at his Dad. Fang2 and Ty had been on better terms lately, but I knew there would be tension between them for a while still.

"Hey," said Gazzy2, "What was that redhead one that Max totally punched out?"

Nudge2 looked up from her conversation with her younger self. "Oh, you mean Jennifer? Wow. That one was seriously psychotic or something!"

"Dude…she stalked you for like a year. Wherever we went- she showed up. She wasn't connected to Itex or anything either!" said Gazzy2

"Haha very funny." Said Fang2. Max3 did NOT look happy, and was glaring at Fang3, who raised his hands innocently.

I was no longer interesting in the advice for Fang. Lissa was one thing, but Samantha, Amy, Jessica, Molly, and all the other million girls they mentioned, I mean really?! Uh.

And then, it was my turn.

"Max, well Max- ummm I don't know what I can really tell you without messing anything up." Said my future self looking at my apologetically.

"No saving the world advice or anything?" I asked

"I wish. But I can't take any chances. Don't worry. Just remember, that you're not in it alone." She said.

"Yeah," agreed Iggy2, "and let some of the rest of us carry the load every once in a while!"

"Oh, but pretty soon, when you go to Africa and meet-" began Nudge, but was cut off my Fang2.

"Stop." Fang2 said seriously. "You can't tell her that. It'll change things critically."

"You can tell that?" Fang spoke up for the first time, probably curious about his future power.

"Yeah, the rest was basically harmless, but there are some things you can't know. I can tell when something starts to change." He looked at Fang pointedly. "Like when someone makes a decision that will change things." A look passed between them that I didn't understand. What was going on between them?

The look went unnoticed to everyone else. "Cool," said Sam. She was still ignoring me. Obviously still mad.

"So, any more advice for Max?" asked Nudge

"Ummmm, well try to control your cookie obsession. One time, you'll try this chocolate chip cookie, and then you were sick for like 2 days."

"Yeah, that was gross." Said Fang2.

Everyone ate for a while, them Nudge looked up. "I have a question. You remember when we found all those encrypted files about our parents and stuff? Do we ever- I mean, do they-"

"Yeah. You find your parents." Said my future self, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You actually decide you want to live with them," said Iggy2. I felt a searing pain in my chest. I didn't think I could take it if they left. They were my life. I looked around at my flock, all excited about the idea of finding their parents. When I looked at Fang, he gave me a reassuring look. I noticed even though he was looking in my direction, his eyes didn't meet mine. Why wasn't he looking at me?

"Really?!" Nudge was almost bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, but it doesn't last long. Fang stayed with them for what?" Max3 looked at Fang3, "a few hours maybe before going after Max? We all missed Max and the flock too much." So I guess it was soon then, if Max3 knew about it already.

"A few weeks after, Fang came and got us all and surprised Max." said Nudge2.

"I was tired of her mopping around." Said Fang3 pushing Max3 lightly with his shoulder. They smiled at each other and joined hands on the table. I looked away.

"Can I just clear up one thing? I do save the world right?" I asked.

"Yes you do. And defeat Itex, and all that."

"It's hard, and there's a lot of trouble along the way, but we get there eventually." Said Max2.

We ate the rest of the meal in our own little conversations. It was nice. And it struck me how much I would actually miss them. Everyone went home tomorrow. Well, everyone except my flock. It would be nice that the house would be less crowded, and I was really looking forward to it being less confusing, with not as many versions of everyone. And maybe with everything less chaotic, I would get a chance to talk to Fang and Sam, and finally sort this whole thing out.

I glanced at Fang sideways. He must have felt me looking because he looked up from his mashed potatoes toward me, but still not meeting my eyes. I looked away aggravated.

After dinner, I was excused from washing dishes again (thank god). I showed and changed in the bathroom and was walking to my room, when Fang passed me in the hallway before disappearing into his room. I took a deep breath and followed him.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked upon entering. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, typing away on his laptop.

"That depends. About what?" he didn't look up.

"You know what."

"Obviously not Max" His voice showed no emotion. His eyes stayed glued to the screen. This was getting ridiculous. I snapped.

"God Fang! Can't we just stop this already! I'm sorry about what I said, thought, whatever. I didn't mean it! This whole future thing is totally screwed up and I hate it! I hate not talking to you, I hate that Sam hates me, I hate that I can't even look at you anymore without it hurting, and I hate most of all that you won't even look at me! I'm doing the best I can ok? This is the best I can do! So can you please, PLEASE just look at me!"

He looked up, and I couldn't read his face. "What are you talking about Max? I look at you." He was looking towards me, but his eyes were focused on a spot just to the right of me.

"Please stop lying to me." I said slowly and deliberately.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! You don't look at me Fang, not really. Sure, you look in my direction, but never at my eyes. Why is it so hard for you to admit?!"

He stood up, setting his laptop aside. "I'm sorry max. But I can't do this right now." He walked right past me, right out of the room. I felt like screaming.

FANG POV

I split out of there. Max just didn't get it. Did she not understand that it hurt me too? She wasn't the only one who was suffering from this. I wanted to look at her. More than anything. I missed the silent conversations we could have with just looks, I missed how with one glance into her eyes, I could see everything she was feeling. But I knew, that if I looked at her, I wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. I wouldn't be able to stay away from her. And I needed to do this. This was the only way.

The rest of the occupants of the house were sleeping. Everyone was leaving tomorrow, and soon, we would be too. For the flock, things would go back to normal. But for me, everything would change. Everything has already changed.

I went for a short fly around the house, just to cool off, when I saw my future self on the balcony outside future Max's room, where we had talked that first night we had come here.

I landed on the edge of the balcony "Hey."

"Hey." he didn't look at me. He was staring at future Max sleeping soundly in her room.

"How you holding up?" I asked.

"Not so well. I just want to talk to her. To make her understand why I left, and that I regret it every second. I don't think shell ever forgive me for this." His voice may have sounded blank to most. But I heard the hint of hopelessness in it.

My future self turned to look at me. "Plus, I'd like us to spend a few last moments together before we forget that we ever loved each other in the first place."

I looked away "So, you know then."

"Yeah I know. I knew the second you made up your mind. So did the 19 year old version of us. He's just putting on a good face for his Max."

"I'm sorry. It's just; I don't have any other choice."

Fang2 sighed. "I know. You think it's the only way to fix things."

I looked up to meet his eyes. "Max and I can never be together. It's the only way to make sure that none of this ever happens. If Max never loves me, than she can move on. She can be happy, with no runaway husband, no pain, none of it."

He nodded. "When I left, it nearly destroyed her. I see that now."

We were both silent for a bit. Then I had to ask, "Do you know-have you seen-"

"Yeah I know. But I'm not sure that you want to know." He looked at me.

"I do. I need to know that she'll be ok."

He sighed. "She marries Danny, the guy from the photo that Sam showed you. He was my best friend when we first moved here, and he eventually married another friend of ours, Amy, from the photo also. But because of your decision, we never meet Amy. Max falls in love with Danny and they move to live in New York."

My throat caught. "And-and what about us?"

"We," he paused, "We live here. Alone. Max and us, were never the same. Friends, but never as close as we used to be."

"Is she happy?" That was what was most important to me.

"For the most part. She has kids, and Danny is good to her. But I think she misses us sometimes. The future can change, but there's always a sense of what could have been."

"And what about Sam? And Ty and Skip?"

He closed his eyes. Pained. I waited. "When the change happens, they will cease to exist. Without us and Max, they will never be born."

"How much time is there? Before the change?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "Max still hasn't let go of you. Maybe a few days. A week at the most." A week. That was it.

I looked away. "I'm sorry. I really am." I meant it.

"I understand. This is the only way. I just wish that things could be different."

"So do I." He had no idea how much I wished that too.

We stood there together. Thinking about what is, what will be, and what could have been. The three things that have been churning in my mind, burning into heart, and ripping me apart from the inside out.

**ANNDDDDD CHAPTER! :D**

**I know I know! Don't kill me!**

**Soooo what did you think! About the advice, about Max's explosion, about Fang's plan!?!?!?!**

**I know it wasn't written the best, but I'm in a hurry.**

**I'll update soon! As long as you….**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	27. like a dream

**Hey there readers! So… yeah, this is going to be a long author's note, but I promise there will be a chapter in here somewhere! Hehe**

**So, there are a few things I would like to address.**

**Number 1:**

**(These are not exact quotes from reviews. Just summaries of the reviews and PMs I got.)**

**I'm happy that you all were like "NOOOO!!!!!! FANG CAN'T DO THAT!!!! AHHHH!!!!!" in the reviews PMs and my response to that is, yeah, he can. It sucks, but he can.**

**Others went "YOU CANT END THE STORY WITH THIS!!!!" I promise, this is NOT the end. There are more twists, Fax and fun drama filled stuff to go.**

**And then, there was "FANG. CANNOT. LEAVE. He promised!!!" and for clarifications sake, FANG IS NOT PLANNING ON LEAVING! His plan is to stay with the flock, but just have him and Max be friends, maybe less than friends. He doesn't want Max to fall in love with him, so he's going to be all jerkish and not be so close with her. Maybe he's planning on leaving in the future once the world is saved, but he knows that the flock will need him, so he is NOT LEAVING THE FLOCK! Just thought I should clear that up :)**

**Number 2:**

**FANG was officially released, and I'm guessing that most of you have read it. If you haven't…get off your booty and get to a book store!!!!**

**My awesome Dad was in England for business and brought me home the book, so I got to read it like 2 weeks before it was released in the US.**

**My opinion-**

**JP has some serious issues. I mean really??? GRRRR!!!!! The book made me laugh, cry, go "ARRRGGG!!!!", get extremely pissed off, and continuously go "awwwww!!!" over the Fax! :)**

**I think, that there is noooo way the whole 20 years thing is going to work…so my prediction is that the flock will get captured by itex or get in a crap load of trouble, Fang will find out, and FANG TO THE RESCUEEE!!!! :D! or something like that, haha.**

**So, I hope you all read it, and wanted to let you know that my reading Fang and having all this new knowledge will in no way affect this story!**

**Soooo, if you want to talk about FANG, whether you've read it or not, PM me! We'll chat. :)**

Knock Knock

I looked up from my bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, which if you don't know, is completely amazing. Ty was standing right outside my room. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." I set down my ice cream and sat up as he sat on the edge of my bed. We were both silent for a second. The look on his face was almost expressionless, just like his fathers, but with a hint of sadness.

"Mom- I mean Max," he began, not looking at me, "I know that you and Fang are having problems, and that you don't trust him. And I know that you're confused and scared, and that you love him." His eyes rose to bore into mine. "But I think that you need to know some things before you go and decide that you weren't meant to be together."

I sighed. "Ty, I know you want this to work, and I'm so sorry, but right now, I just don't think I'm ready to-" Ty held up his hand to silence me. Normally this would piss me off.

"Max, just listen ok?" I nodded. Ty had a very commanding air about him. I guess he got that from me. "When I was younger, and I used to go to friends houses, I was always shocked by the way their parents acted. They fought, or were divorced, or were just so used to each other that everything was routine. I hated it. Because when I looked at you and Dad, I saw the way it should be. Every look was special. Dad would touch you on the shoulder or the arm, as if he wanted to make sure you were real. And sometimes I would catch you staring at him, as if in amazement. You didn't need to constantly kiss each other, or talk. Just being around each other was special enough. That's what soul mates means to me. And I've always hoped that one day I could find someone like that."

I didn't know what to say. I had to turn away to wipe away the stray tear that had escaped my eye.

"I just thought you should know that before you give up on him." Ty hugged me lightly, then got up and crossed to the door. He hesitated, and the turned to me. "Max, even if you don't want to be with him, just- forgive him. Things are going to- things could change. You never know how much time you'll have left." And with that, he left, leaving me more confused than ever.

**(A/N did you catch that? Ty has the same power as the Fangs, so he knows about Fang1's decision and everything)**

I lay in bed. "Come on, sleep, sleep, please just let me sleep." I closed my eyes willing sleep to come over me. "Ughhh!" I got up and threw on a pair of sweats before crossing to the window. A night fly always helped clear my head.

I swooped and dived, the night chilled air ruffling my feathers as I soared through the stars. I breathed deeply, inhaling the clean air you could only find this high up. Circling around the house once again, I saw a figure sitting on the roof. A figure with midnight black wings. Slowly, I landed behind him.

"Hey Max. Glad you decided to join me." It was Fang. Well, the 19 year old version of him. "Just- please don't throw any vampire novels at me."

"What?"

"Yeah. Those books you threw at my head, they were those Twilight books or whatever. And they're pretty dang heavy."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around my legs and staring out at the night.

After a while, I broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why did you decide you wanted to marry me?"

He smiled. "We've been together a long time Max."

"I know. But why not keep it like that? Why get married?"

He sighed, remembering something. "Every morning, you woke up and got the kids ready for flying, for school, for whatever. You were always taking care of everyone. Then one morning, you were so exhausted you slept in. It was the first time in a long time I had woken up before you. And as I lay there, watching you sleep, watching you breathe, I realized that I wanted to be the one taking care of _you._ I realized that I wanted to be selfish. To not have to share you with the world. I wanted you to be MY Max. I wanted everything with you. And so, that day, I went to your Mom and asked for your hand. She gave me her mother's engagement ring, and I proposed." 

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

I didn't think I could take any more of these stories.

"Fang, if things change, if you and I never get together, never have that moment, am I going to lose you completely?" It was the one fear that had been nagging at my mind. I could never stand losing him completely. Being without him in my life- it would be like not breathing.

He took my hand, using his other to lift my chin and stare into my eyes. "Max, no matter what happens; I could never leave you completely. Things like this don't happen to everyone. You will never lose me."

I smiled, and we lapsed into silence again. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I used to daydream about marrying you. About dancing with you at our wedding." I laughed at myself. "Now I never will, and I know I could change that, but I just can't. I'm sorry." I whispered the last part.

Suddenly, Fang stood up and held out his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since there's the possibility that neither of us are going to make it to our wedding…will you dance with me?"

I felt the need to say something sarcastic, roll my eyes and possibly slap him. But, surprising myself, I took his hand and let him hold me close. It was strange, being held by this man. He was Fang, but he was different. Older, stranger, wiser maybe. But still Fang. And that was what I held on to as we danced.

Fang lifted me up so I was standing on his feet, and then just like Superman and Lois Lane, he began to fly. Have you ever danced in the sky? Well I highly recommend it.

I don't know how long we danced, twirled, swayed, glided, before we were back at the balcony outside my window.

"Thank you." I heard him whisper in my ear, just before letting my go and setting me down lightly. I smiled at him sadly, then turned and re-entered my room. Sleep came easily. Not surprising, for I already felt like I was in a dream.

**Alright, yeah I know this is TOTALLY OOC! But, come on, you've got to admit it was pretty dang cute! Right? Right? Oh yeah, just admit it.**

**So, I don't know if any of you caught it, but this chapter was based a lot on an episode in the old series Roswell, where the future version of Max (guy in the show named Max, not Max Ride) comes and tells Liz that she has to make him not fall in love with him. Then at the end, she asks to have her wedding dance. It's like my favorite episode EVER! And if you haven't seen the show…watch it. It's AMAZING!**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been majorly grounded for my grades which have severely gone down this semester. So, I'll try to update soon!**

**Sorry again for the OOC of this chapter, but I still think it's adorable. Haha**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	28. mall drama

**Hey guys! So guess what. I'm on a 9 hour car ride home after spending the weekend with family for a wedding shower. What sucks, is that my laptop battery only lasts about 2 hours. So I decided to use it wisely…writing for you guys!**

**I outlined the next 4-6 chapters of this story…and I think you will be pleased. Because they are pretty fricken awesome if I do say so myself…which I do, so yeah.**

**Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!**

MAX POV

I woke up to the sound of crunching. What the heck could be crunching? The answer: a bed-headed Nudge sitting on my bed cross legged, eating a bowl of cereal.

I groaned and rubbed my sleep sullen eyes.

"Good morning Max!" Uh, how are kids so awake in the morning? "Well, more like good afternoon. You slept a really long time. What did you do last night?"

The memory of the night before, dancing in the sky with Fang3, churned in my brain, making shivers crawl up my back. I mumbled something that was supposed to be "Nothing. What are you doing here?" but ended up coming out in jumbled sounds. Nudge understood my meaning.

"You should probably get up. The others are leaving now and everyone's waiting for you to come say goodbye." I nodded sleepily and Nudge hanged me a cup of coffee that I sipped immediately. It was hot and burned down my throat, but it helped.

I changed quickly into a pair of worn out, ripped jeans and a black shirt with gray sleeves that went down to my elbows. On the back in silver letters it said "bite me."

Running my fingers through my tangled hair, I followed nudge downstairs where the large contents of the house were hugging and saying their goodbyes.

"Ah, look who finally made it!" said Gazzy2 before pulling me into a hug. I smiled and returned it, still not used to how huge he had grown. When he released me I smiled and ruffled his hair. He laughed and swatted my hand away. I moved on to hug Iggy2, than Nudge, and at last found myself facing my 19 year old self, and Fang.

"Well, it was great to see you, I guess; Strange, but yeah." We laughed, a look of understanding passing between us, shared a quick hug and she moved on to say goodbye to the others.

I turned, searching for the one person left to say goodbye to. It was the one goodbye that I was dreading the most. But when my eyes finally landed the tall figure of Fang3, he was walking across the room toward his younger self. I watched as he grabbed Fang by the shoulder and whispered something hurriedly to him. Fang1 nodded; his face expressionless as always. There seemed to be a moment of understanding pass between them.

As Fang3 turned away from his younger self, I felt two pairs of Fang eyes on me, but focused on the pair that was walking toward me. "Thanks. For, you know, everything," I said.

Fang3 grinned as only a Fang could, and pulled me into a hug. The familiar embrace was changed with this older Fang, but still made me melt a little on the inside. "No Max, thank you." He whispered, and kissed my head. Pulling back he looked into my eyes and said, "I'll see you soon?"

I nodded. "Yeah, see you soon." I nodded at Max3 who smiled back at me. Fang3 kissed her lightly, smiling down at her lovingly, before grabbing her hand in his. I felt a jump in my throat, knowing that I would never, could never, have that.

And with that, they left. I ignored the sting of Fang's eyes as he watched me.

"So guys, not that it's less crowded, what's the plan for today?" asked Max2.

I shook my head, readying myself to reenter leader mode. I already had this covered. "I was thinking that I would take everyone to the mall. The flock could all use some new clothes. Ty, Sam and Skip could come with us also."

I heard the shouts of excitement, particularly from Nudge, and groans from others. But we all dispersed to shower and dress, and an hour later, we were in the air flying to the mall.

Shopping; Yippee.

When we arrived at the mall, we decided to split up. Luckily, my future self still have the Max-Card, which she had given Fang and the guys to use, leaving me with the girls and my own Max-Card. I nodded to Fang and Ty, telling them to meet us in the food court in 2 hours for lunch. Then, I was dragged away by a way too enthusiastic Nudge and Angel with a not so enthusiastic Sam following behind.

"How about this one Max?" asked Angel, holding up a silky pink, thin strapped dress.

"It's really pretty Angel, but I think it's too fancy for what we need." Angel just smiled.

"Ty told me that we all need to buy something nice, for the party!" She smiled up at me. Party? Huh? "Yup!" she said, reading my mind, then waved for me to lean closer. She whispered into my ear, "It's a birthday party! For Sam. Her birthday is tomorrow and Ty is planning a surprise party. But we have to keep it a secret! Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise." She smiled and ran off to look at more clothes with Nudge, who already had an armful of clothes to try on.

I grabbed a few t-shirts, some new cargo pants, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and two cute hooded zip up sweatshirts, one black, and one dark purple, before moving on to look at some good "on the run" shoes. It was there, that I found Sam, examining a pair of white and lime green shoes. "I like those a lot. You should buy them," I said.

Sam set the shoes down, not looking at me. "I don't need advice from _you_, thanks," she said turning to walk away from me. I sighed frustrated and went after her. "Look Sam, can we talk? Please?"

"No thanks."

"Sam, I'm trying here. The least you could do is hear me out!" Sam turned, folded her arms across her chest and looked at me with a very Max-like look of defiance on her face.

"Ok. I'm listening."

"What I said, well thought, that night at dinner, I'm sorry. I would never even think about not wanting you or your brothers. I think that you, Ty, and Skip are the thing that I would miss most about this future. And when I thought that, I was only thinking about Fang. My version of Fang. And the relationship that I have with him _now._ I was angry, and upset, and," I paused, needing her to understand. "This thing with your parents, I think that they're going to work it out. I really do. But this thing with me and Fang, it's different. Because we haven't been together like your mom and dad. I love Fang, I really do, and I want to forgive him, but I just don't think that I can do that yet. But that doesn't mean, not for one second, that I would give you up."

Sam just looked at me. "And if you really want to never talk to me again, or-" I was cut off, as Sam wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly to her. I went stiff for a moment, before gently hugging her back.

"Thank you." She whispered into my shoulder. When she pulled back, we both laughed at the few tears that had gathered in our eyes.

"Come on," I said, "let's go buy you those shoes.

In the end, we had all shopped, gotten haircuts, manicures (against my will I might add), and had a surprisingly good time. Angel took Sam to look in a toy store with her, so that Nudge and I could sneak off to buy our dresses. Nudge ended up with a light blue, strapless dress with pink sequenced designs, and Nudge helped me to pick out a knee-length, plum-purple and silver, skinny strapped dress with a silver heart shaped necklace. I wasn't particularly excited to wear it, but at least Nudge had agreed to let me wear black flats instead of heels. Thank God.

FANG POV

I paid for my clothes; Black jeans, shirts, a sweatshirt, and some shoes, the usual of course. "Ty, Ig, get Gazzy and Skip. We should go meet the girls."

"Finally!" exclaimed Gazzy as he ran over to us. "I'm starving!" I ruffled his hair like Max always does and we made our way over to the food court.

I let Ty take the boys to grab some food, while I sat at a table waiting for the girls to arrive. I thought about Max, and the future, and of what I knew I had to do.

"_She's special Fang. I see the way you look at her. And whether or not she knows it yet... she loves you too. You can't let her go."_

Fang3 had whispered those words to me. His eyes were pleading, begging me to understand. And the thing is…I did. I knew that he was right. Max is the most special person in the world. She is amazing. And every time I look at her, I feel like I can do the impossible. And I know Max loves me. But just not in the same way that I love her. Not yet.

"_You can't let her go."_ The words swam in my head. I didn't have a choice. Max needed someone she could trust. And even if one day, she realized that she loved me also, I don't think she could ever fully be able to trust me. I don't trust myself anymore. I can't hurt her again. Not again.

"Hey Fang, you ok?" Ty was looking at me curiously. "Dude, you were completely zoned out."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I'm fine." I looked around. Max, Sam, Nudge, and Angel were striding toward us. Max looked amazing. She was wearing a new white t-shirt with dark skinny jeans and was sporting a new haircut that framed her face perfectly, her long, dark brown hair layered and cropped below her shoulders.

_No Fang. You have to make her forget. You have to let her go._

The girls sat down, Max across from me. I made sure to ignore her, sipping my soda. Nudge and Sam went to get food for themselves and Max and Angel.

"So what did you guys get?" asked Angel.

"Don't worry Ang, they all got their outfits for tomorrow." Said Ty, smiling at Angel. He was a great kid. I was gonna miss him.

When they came back, Sam set a soda and tray of food in front of Max, who smiled back at her thankfully. I guess the two of them had made up.

I retreated back into my own thoughts, as the rest of the flock continued to chatter about their new outfits and stuff.

"WHOOO! Look over here babe!" I looked up. Some pig from the table of guys next to us.

"You want some of this baby?" another pig stood on his chair making inappropriate gestures toward Max.

"Come on, just one look babe! Why don't you come on over here!"

I felt anger rising in me. Those pigs were pushing it.

"Fang, do something!" whisper/yelled Ty to me.

I glanced up. Max was looking uncomfortable. "Sexist pigs." She muttered, but I could tell she was upset.

The idiots continued to call at her. "Just shut it, would ya!" yelled Ty, protective of his mother.

One of the guys leaned over and grabbed Max's shoulder, whispering something in her ear. She shook him off hard. "Leave her alone man," said Ty harshly, putting his arm between Max and the pig.

"Come on man," one of the pigs said to me "let me at her? Come on, help a bro out." All I wanted to do was grab his spineless, useless, and disgusting self by the neck, slam him down on the table, and punch the living daylights out of him. But I knew that I had to push her away. It took everything I had…

"Be my guest," I said, moving my chair out of the way.

"Fang! What the hell!" Ty yelled at me.

"No, Ty don't." Max stood up, glaring at me. "What the hell is your problem Fang?"

"Nothing; just thought you would like a few more guys to lay down their endless devotion at your feet." I snarled at her, glaring coldly right back.

"This has nothing to do with me. You're the one being a total and complete jerk here! I'm sorry that you want _so _much from me! God, I just wish you would forget it already!"

"Well Max, you don't have to worry about that anymore." I knew the one thing that would send her over the edge. "We're done." And with that, I walked away. The last thing that I expected... was for her to come after me.

"Fang! Can we please just talk about this! Fang! I'm sorry ok!" I just kept walking. "Fang! Fa-" I heard a shriek, a yell, and a boom. _Oh crap._

**THEEE ENNDDD! Well, of the chapter anyways. So….**

**REEEVVIIEEEWWW! (its motivational…hehe)**

**Loveeeee,**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	29. a chance a change and a smile

**Hey guys! So guess what. I am extremely pissed. Upon going to my computer and getting ready to write a new chapter, I looked to load my regular documents, a new chapter, the old chapter, and my outlines. However, MY OUTLINES WERE GONEEE! Yeah. As in GONE. So, I have lost the outlines for the REST OF THE ENTIRE STORY! Well, the next like 6 chapters of it, but still. AHHHH! Most of it I have been able to rewrite…except for this amazing, heartwarming, tear jerking, scene between older Max and older Fang. I can't remember what I had written and the new version sucks compared to the old one. I'm so upset! *Tear*. So, that and exams/school ending :), summer, work, and other life stuff are basically the reasons you haven't seen a new chapter lately. Mostly, blame my computer. I almost threw it out the window. But then I didn't.**

**Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own! The beautiful, amazing, ingenious story of Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. I only own my personal characters and plots :)**

_Last time, on Visit from the Future…_

"_We're done." And with that, I walked away. The last thing that I expected... was for her to come after me._

"_Fang! Can we please just talk about this! Fang! I'm sorry ok!" I just kept walking. "Fang! Fa-" I heard a shriek, a yell, and a boom. Oh crap._

**FANG POV**

I turned around, ready for Erasers, Fly-boys, giant freaks that enjoy breaking the arms to little six year olds, ready to protect Max from whatever despicable force that had found us. However, I found that Max had not been attacked, had not been shot, or punched, caged, or beaten. She had in fact... been smoothied.

Yeah. Max lay pathetically on the floor covered completely with a bright strawberry smoothie after colliding with a young woman leaving the food court.

Part of me wanted to laugh. Part of me knew I should keep walking; make Max hate me even more. But the look on her face as she caught my eyes was so pathetic and sad, with a hint of that Max fire that I loved, made it impossible for me to walk away and leave her there looking so helpless.

I sighed and walked back over to her. "Come on," I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, "Let's go find you something else to wear." Max nodded at me gratefully, knowing me well enough to let our current fight go for the moment.

I glared at the snickering passerbys and entered the nearest teen store that wasn't full of loud music and extremely preppy clothing that was made for sickly skinny kids hoping to look like complete tools.

While Max went to grab and pay for some clothes, I headed to the store bathroom to get some paper towels. We met in the fitting room area.

I waited and Max came out in a simple jean and dark purple v-neck shirt outfit with a black zip-up hoodie. She examined herself in the mirror briefly and groaned loudly, noticing the large amount of smoothie that inhabited her hair.

"Here." I came up behind her and handed her a few paper towels to wipe off her arms and face. I worked carefully, ridding her hair of smoothie the best I could.

I felt her eyes on me. Max stared at me in the mirror, her eyes soft, forgiving, almost understanding. I stopped. We starred at each other for a moment. She turned to face me but the direct eye contact was too much for me to handle.

"Fang," she started, taking a step closer.

"You missed a spot." I interrupted, gently wiping a bit of smoothie off the side of her face, letting my fingers linger slightly on her soft skin. She leaned her head into my hand, closing her eyes for a second, then reconnecting her gaze with mine.

She was so beautiful. So graceful and strong. In that moment, she was so open. I felt as if she was staring right into my heart, and I into hers.

I was never sure who stared it first. But we were suddenly only inches apart. I stroked her cheek gently, eyes never wavering from hers.

I knew what this was. What this moment could mean for us. I knew what this moment could change. But I also knew how small this one moment would be, compared to all the other moments she would have in her life. And was spending this one beautiful moment with her, worth the sacrifice of the thousands she could spend happy and safe, and alive?

And so with all the strength left in me, I let the moment end. "Max," I whispered, her name like honey on my tongue, "Max, we can't." I let my hand drop. The fire in her eyes faded slightly. The intensity and hope faded from both of us and I stepped back.

"I'll see you back at the house." And with that, I turned my back on her again.

MAX POV

And he was gone.

Running away. Isn't that supposed to be my role?

**NO POV** (Can't remember the last time I didn't have a POV. Wow)

"The steak is delicious."

"Thanks. Pass the salt?"

"Of course."

Hello awkward silence. The older versions of Max and Fang sat at complete opposite ends of their kitchen table. Seeing as their children and the young flock had spent the day at the mall, Max and Fang were left all alone. While Max spent the whole day locked up in her office writing, she couldn't deny her rumbling stomach of the amazing scent coming from the kitchen. Fang had cooked an extravagant dinner of well done steaks (Max's favorite), mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and apple pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert.

"Well, how was your day? Did you get a lot done on the book? I'd love to read what you have so far," said Fang. The younger Max had just commented earlier on how much his "no talking habits" had changed over the years.

"It was fine."

"Did you write about that one time when Nudge and Iggy went undercover at that Itex place and then Iggy put all those bombs in-"

Max slammed her steak knife and fork onto the table. "Would you stop that!"

Fang's face turned expressionless. "Stop what?"

"Stop pretending that things are back to normal! Stop pretending like none of it happened! Stop trying to make us 'Max and Fang' again! Just- just stop okay!" She stood up and turned to leave. She always seemed to start a confrontation but never have the will to finish it.

Fang stood up as well. "Why?"

"Excuse me? Are you seriously asking me that?" Max asked as she turned around to face him. She was shocked and hurt at the same time that he felt the need to ask such a pointless and obvious question.

"I'm back now and I apologized. Don't tell me that it's not that simple, because it is."

"But Fang," saying his name sent a jolt of pain through her heart, "it isn't that simple. You can't just apologize and expect everything to go back to normal! It doesn't work that way."

"They how does it work Max!" Fang's voice rose. "Just tell me, what I can do!" His voice fell to a gentle tone, almost a whisper. "Please Max. What more can I do?"

Max didn't know the answer. She sighed. "Maybe you should leave for a while."

He stared at her. Glared into her eyes knowing that she didn't mean it. She couldn't.

"Hey! Anybody home? We're back!" Max and Fang's heads both turned to face the front of the house where the kids must have just come through the front door.

"We got clothes!" said Nudge.

"And a new video game!" yelled Skip.

"And Gazzy set off a stink bomb in Bath n' Body Works!" said Ty.

"No I didn't! That was Iggy!"

"No idea what you're talking about dude." Said Iggy a little too innocently.

They all laughed as they came into the kitchen, Ty and Iggy shoving each other around jokingly, Nudge and Angel holding a ton of bags, and Max and Fang staying as far away from each other as possible. Their laughter stopped as they saw the scene before them.

"Hey guys. Would you mind heading on upstairs for a bit? Max and I need to talk." Said Fang.

"Yeah," said Max hesitantly, "Come on guys." She herded the kids up stairs. "Sam, let's go." Max put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder who was still staring at her parent, her mother who was avoided all their eyes and her father who smiled at her gently. Reluctantly, she and Max followed the others up the stair leaving Max and Fang alone once more.

"Ok. I'll ask you again. Max, what can I do?" the steam had left from their argument.

Max avoided his dark eyes knowing what would happen if she looked into them. "I don't know." She said quietly.

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'"

She looked up. "I don't know!"

"Come on," Fang took a step toward her holding his arms out in a helpless motion. "Give me something Max! Anything! I'm trying to make things right here and you're not giving me anything to work with!"

"I'm not one of your stupid projects Fang! You can't just type in some computer codes and fix it!" she shouted at him. They were both getting aggravated with the other again.

"I know!" he yelled back, "You're the love of my life and I'm working my ass off here to fix things!"

"The love of your life! Are you kidding me fang! You LEFT! You LEFT and you can't come storming back in cook some dinner and expect everything to be fine!" Max put a huge exclamation on her point by throwing a dinner plate inches away from Fang's head. It shattered as it hit the wall.

"What do you want me to say max! I made mistakes! I royally screwed up! I've regretted it every day! Is that what you want to hear? That it kills me knowing that I had the best thing in the world and I ruined it!" She saw the pain and truth on his face. But it didn't excuse her own pain.

"I don't want to hear any of it! This is it fang! You had me, and your beautiful kids, and you say it's the best thing that ever happened to you, but it doesn't change the face that you left. You turned your back on me and this family." She pointed to the stairs where the kids had long disappeared. "You left all of us! Without a second thought of what would happen to us, you LEFT!"

"I know that I hurt you max-" Fang pleased.

"No you have NO IDEA what you did to me. You have NO IDEA how horrible it was for me, how devastated and torn up and completely DEAD I was! It killed me knowing that I wasn't good enough that I wasn't strong enough to keep you here."

There was silence. There it was. The final explanation of pain and devastation.

Max rubbed her forehead looking at the ground. "Max-" Fang walked closer to her.

"No. Just- don't. Please." He was only inches away from her face now.

"I am going upstairs and I am going to bed. And then in the morning, and every day after that, I am going to do every single thing in my power to show you what you mean to me." His voice was deep, willing her with everything he had to understand. "And to show you that none of this was your fault. You weren't strong enough? Weren't good enough? Max, you are the strongest most amazing person I have ever met. Please don't blame yourself for my mistakes. I am going to fix this."He enunciated the last words greatly, boring his gaze into hers making sure the words drilled into her mind.

He held her gaze for a moment before leaning in, closed his eyes, and kissed her gently on the forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment before he straightened up and left the kitchen leaving the love of his life standing there in shocked silence.

She heard his footsteps as he ascended the stairs. Her forehead tingled where his lips had pressed against it so gently, so familiar. Her thoughts were muddled and hopelessly confused. Still, as she stood there, she couldn't help the small hopeful smile that appeared on her tired yet beautiful face.

**AWWWWWW! I LOVEEE this! Even if it's not as amazing as the original version, I can't help but smile. Finally! Wheewww!**

**Hehe!**

**RRREEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWW!**

**Pleasseeeee!**

**I gave you the long awaited FAXXXXX, sooooo I would like some reviews please!**

**Love you all!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	30. the lies and MURDERRRR!

**Hey people who are fellow lovers of fanfiction!**

**so you know how my last 3 chapters have had notes blaming the late updates on the fact that my laptop does in fact HATE ME?**

**wellll yeah. not only does does my laptop lose my files, annoy the crap out of me, and make me cry...it is now actually DEAD. KILLED. MURDERED!**

_"oh my goodness hannah! who would want to kill your annoying yet awesome laptop?" _**you may ask.**

**so readers...i shall tell you.**

**Desktop Security 2010. yeah. it tells you there are virus' on your computer and that you must act right away!**

**well readers. IT LIESSSS! because Desktop Securuty 2010 is not a security thing at all! ITS A HUGE EPICLY EVIL VIRUS!**

**AHHHHH!**

**described as "the most dangerous scam on the internet today," it involves downloading without permission, killing my internet, annoying evil popups, making crackley sounds to make me think my laptop is frying, and a horrible, REALLYYYY annoying voice that says "new virus found" over and over and overrr again even when i turn off the frikin sound!**

**ahhh!**

**so...until my dad returns from England and is able to fix this issue... i have no laptop.**

_"wow hannah, that is just dreadfull! but...how will this affect the wonderful readers that love you so much they want to review a TON?" _**(hinthint)**

**well wonderful readers...sadly this affects you because my laptop is basically my life. not kidding.**

**which means that when it is dead...I AM ALSO DEAD!**

**haha ok. im breathing. but you get the point.**

**and maybe more inportantly...THIS VIRUS IS CURRENTLY HOLDING HOSTAGE THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS AND THE OUTLINES FOR THE REST OF VISIT FROM THE FUTURE!**

**"**_HANNH! NO! How could you do this to us! KILL THE VIRUS! NOWWW! Or else...we shall KILLL YOUUUU! RAWWRRRR!"_

**wow readers. way to make me feel better.**

**so anyways, this is why you might not see an update for a bit...**

**yeah.**

**please dont kill me. instead, let us use our awesome fanfic and maximum ride powers to hunt down and kill the idiots who made this virus in the first place!**

**WTHHHHH! urrrrggggggggg!**

**so, wish my laptop luck! seriously. there is no hope for this story without it.**

**sadly,**

**maxride08**

**hannah**


	31. hold tight

**IMMMM BACKKKKK!**

**Wow. It's been almost a year. **

**What can I say? Virus, had to wipe entire laptop, got lazy, and now I'm back.**

**So yeah.**

**P.S. I had the idea for this short scene a long time ago and it's one of my favorites. As I'm writing this, there is a major thunderstorm, my favorite thing in the world. So inspiration was sure to strike. Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: (I keep forgetting to but these on here!) I unfortunately do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson! I however do own my plot and characters.**

**MAX POV**

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

I lay on my bed, trying to block out the yelling coming from the downstairs kitchen.

Arriving home from shopping with the kids, I knew Fang and mine future selves had been going at it, but I figured they'd give it a rest knowing they weren't the only ones in the house anymore. Did they realize how much their voices carried?

_"What do you mean 'you don't know!'"_

"_I don't know!"_

God. Please let it end.

It's not like I was a normal teen, listening to my parents fighting. This was my future. This was me and Fang. Fang! My rock, my first mate, the one I could always could on. How did this happen?

I rolled onto my side, clutching my pillow closer to my body, curling around it. All I wanted was to shut it all out. To forget where I was, forget when I was, forget that soon Fang and I would hate each other.

"_Come on, give me something Max! Anything! I'm trying to make things right here and you're not giving me anything to work with!"_

I sighed. Slowly, I found myself rising. I walked toward my bedroom door as quietly as possible, opening it and making my way down the hall, holding my arms to my chest. It wasn't far. Just next door.

I hesitated- nervous now as I stood at his door. Would he turn me away? Was I being foolish? Why was I here? God Max! What are you doing! I knew in the morning I would regret making this. But tonight, hearing the future so clearly through the floorboards, I just wanted some hope that things could stay the same.

And so I opened the door.

_"I'm not one of your stupid projects Fang! You can't just type in some computer codes and fix it!"_

He was awake. Lying on his back, one arm curled behind his head, the other lay across his stomach. His eyes met mine as I inched my way into his room, closing the door behind me.

He had changed into red plaid pajama pants and a dark black t-shirt. This made me feel self conscious, in only blue pajama shorts and a light grey tank top.

"Max?" His eyes questioned mine, his tone confused- and cautious. Did he think I was here to yell at him? To fight, like our future selves were doing downstairs?

_"I know! You're the love of my life and I'm working my ass off here to fix things!"_

I didn't want to fight. I was done fighting.

"Max?" He asked again. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer as I made my way toward him. Not letting our eyes break gaze, I silently slid onto the bed next to him. He turned onto his side so that we lay facing each other.

We lay together. I knew every line, every curve of his face, the way his dark hair fell on his forehead, covering his eyes slightly. I had to resist reaching out and pushing it out of his face. I needed to see his eyes.

"_The love of your life! Are you kidding me Fang! You LEFT! You LEFT and you can't come storming back in, cook some dinner, and expect everything to be fine!"_

"Fang?" I whispered, closing my eyes. His gaze was so intense. "I- I don't want us to turn out like them." I don't want to lose him. I don't think I could ever handle losing him. Does he know that?

Tingles went up my arm and warmth spread through me at Fang's touch. He grabbed my hand, pulling it so that our hands lay intertwined between us. I opened my eyes to look at him.

His eyes were closed now. He looked so peaceful. But I knew he was just listening.

"_What do you want me to say Max! I made mistakes! I royally screwed up! I've regretted it every day! Is that what you want to hear? That it kills me knowing that I had the best thing in the world and I ruined it!"_

His future self made mistakes. And here I am, blaming a 14 year old version for things he hadn't even done yet.

_"I don't want to hear any of it! This is it fang! You had me, and your beautiful kids, and you say it's the best thing that ever happened to you, but it doesn't change the face that you left. You turned your back on me and this family."_

And I could change all that. I could let him in. We could be together. Maybe this future would never happen.

_"You left all of us! Without a second thought of what would happen to us, you LEFT!"_

But what if it did. I couldn't put myself through that. Couldn't put any future kids I might have through that. He left once. He broke his promise. He could leave again.

I couldn't keep him. Either way, I would lose him. And so lying here, listening to the future I would give anything to avoid, I memorized his face again and again, not knowing how long I would have to keep him with me. To keep him mine.

FANG POV

I sensed her staring at me. This beautiful, strong, damaged girl lying in my bed.

I opened my eyes to meet hers and saw something I didn't expect. Her eyes were full of fear, and sadness. Regret. Guilt.

I smiled sadly at her.

"I am so sorry Fang."

Any resolve I had about keeping my distance was gone as I saw her face crumble. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen Max so vulnerable. I knew I had to make her forget. To keep my distance. But just tonight, just for now, couldn't we take a break from ourselves and these stupid lives, and just be together?

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry Fang," she cried into my chest, her voice muffled. She grasped my t-shirt with the hand that wasn't still held tightly in my own.

"It's okay Max. I promise you, it's gonna be okay." I kissed her hair and held her tighter.

We clung to each to one another, last anchors in a world falling to pieces.

As silence fell throughout the house, it was clear the fight had ended. There was not a sound, except for the slowing breathing of the girl I held in my arms.

Together, we finally faded into the first decent sleep either of us had had in days, her head on my chest, my arms wrapped tight around her, wishing over and over, that I would never have to let her go.


End file.
